Special Delivery
by Ephemeral Glimpse
Summary: What happens when Vanille orders for pizza? Hope delivers! What ensues next is a roller coaster ride of crazy friends, siblings, and dates. Hope finds himself put on the test, and Vanille's finally just getting the hang of things. Will it ever just be a normal relationship, or will it all fall apart in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Delivery Dance

Prologue

Vanille ordered Meat Extravaganza pizza. Normally in a night like this since her college life, she'll just boil some water and have herself some instant cup noodles. But today was special; the final day of 1st semester, and the day before Winter Break.

But what Vanille doesn't know is with that pizza is a special delivery…

* * *

Ch. 1: Delivery Dance

_Vanille_

"Damn college draining the shit out of me. Pizza delivery is slow as heck to!" Vanille complained. Stretching her sore body in her computer chair, Vanille answered her emails. Emails like: "Season's Greetings!" and "Enjoy your break!" from her professors from Pulse. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Vanille stopped her speedy fingers from typing and reached out for her cellphone. Vanille glanced at the caller ID and sighed. It was her brother Snow.

"Hello Snow?" Vanille said.

"Hey Vanilla!" Snow's cheerful voice rang in reply. "How's your freshman year in Pulse? Any mean professors? Bullies and bitches I need to handle for ya?" Snow asked.

Always the hero and big brother Vanille had grown up with, and loved.

"Everything's fine and under control Snow. Pulse is also great; teachers are considerate, but the work they assign to us is a pain in the ass." Vanille responded, always prepared for interrogations like this with Snow.

"Hmm… Okay. For now…" Snow paused, thinking of another question. Vanille sighed and glanced at her laptop's digital clock: 8:47 PM; twenty minutes since she last called for pizza.

"Erm, so how's Waterscape Elite? I made sure I rented your apartment room there, heard it even has a pool and clubhouse!" Snow gushed. Vanille smiled, sometimes her brother spoiled her too much, and her apartment room was a definite example of it. Living in Pulse's dorm rooms would have meant no peace and privacy; right about now Raines and Megan should be celebrating a Winter Break party at someone's dorm room, partying like there's no tomorrow.

Raines and Megan invited her with them, but Vanille flatly refused. She doesn't want to be mixed with older college dudes, drinking alcohol and getting drunk, plus she doesn't even know the girl who threw the party, Lebreau or something.

"Waterscape Elite is awesome bro! Thank you, thank you a bunch for them again!"

"Heh, well no problem. Claire said she's hosting a party at her house: Dec. 23rd. She'll call later on for the extra deets. Well that's just about it. Just wanted to check in on ya! Remember don't act stupid and you enjoy your Winter Break now you hear?"

"Wait Snow!" I blurted.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming in Waterscape tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well I thought it would be a great surprise. But now you got me caught." Snow replied.

"Ha! I knew it!" I retorted.

"So see you then!" Snow cheerfully said.

Then he ended the connection.

"Tsk! What a guy." I muttered, putting down my phone.

*DING-DONG*

"Finally! I was about to call in for a refund!" I walked towards the main door.

*DING-DONG*

I unlocked the door and was surprised when I've opened it. The pizza delivery boy must have been balancing 10 boxes of pizzas in his hand, and what was even more surprising was that he needed only one hand to do so, the other clutched a notepad full of customer addresses and pizza orders. The "pizza tower" was carefully stacked up to his nose's bridge, making me wonder how he could breathe properly through it. "Oerba Dia Vanille?" He asked his voice muffled through the pizza boxes. I giggled at the odd situation the boy was in, and I answered a yes rather too cheerfully. The boy sighed and said: "I'm their only delivery boy, and apparently all the neighboring colleges want some…" He shifted the pizza tower away from his face and exclaimed in a sing-songy tone: "Cheesy, Cheesy Chicken & Pizza Place!" He finished the jingle with a funny dance number seen on TV while still managing to hold the pizza tower in place. He smiled at me, still caught on the moment, and then he suddenly realized and blushed red all over, matching his uniform. "Is this part of your job as a delivery boy or are you also excited because it's the Winter break?" I said through fits of laughter. I knew he was in college because of the Pulse ID he still wore around his neck.

"Erm… How did you know I'm still at school?" He asked.

"Ha! I can spot a Pulse ID from a mile away," I replied, still chuckling from the crazy delivery guy act. "You just made my day! My brother just called in saying he'll stop by tomorrow; that big brute!"

By now he was just staring at me, probably regretting and thinking of never doing of what he just did.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" I said, finally regaining my dignity. "How much?" I asked, whipping out my wallet from the back of my jean pocket.

"$15," he replied. I was trying to fish out a fiver when he said: "Oh, I'm glad I…" He paused awkwardly. "That I made your day, with my delivery dance. I guess I am too excited for the break." He finished. I just smiled a reply, and before I can stop my hands, placed the $15 change at his uniform breast pocket. He automatically backed an inch away, and buried his face from the blush I only saw for a fraction of a second. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I quietly slipped. "No, no! It's okay." He defended, scratching the back of his moppy silver hair. "There really was no other free space you could have placed it on." He stammered. After a moment of blushing and silence from the two of us, he said: "Well here's your pizza." He grabbed the top box out of the "tower" and gave it to me carefully. He muttered something about getting fired and was turning to leave, when I said: "So… See you around Pulse?" He turned around some 30 degrees back, and replied: "Yeah." With that he jogged the rest of the way to the exit.

I looked at him leaving for a moment, and then turned to the pizza in my hands.

Now it doesn't look as appetizing as before.

* * *

_Hope_

"_Jesus Cripes, Hope!"_ I screamed inside my thoughts. _"Yeah?" _I mimicked at my own reply. _"What kind of dumb ass reply was that? And at a potential cute-looking girl…" _I smacked my forehead with my left hand, while keeping my right gripped firmly at the steering wheel. Sazh will never forgive me if he saw what had just transpired. I inhaled and exhaled my breaths at a rhythmical pattern until I calmed down enough to read the next address. "_I'm gonna kill Bob the next time I see him for leaving me his dirty work!" _I mentally thought.

Still. The girl did seem to enjoy my little dance. I smiled weakly while I bit at my lower lip. I tried to focus on positive thoughts. I turned at Pinewood Jog, stopping at a red light. Palumpolum was gorgeous at night, as it is at daytime. Rare shops nowhere else to be seen at Cocoon brightly lit against the pale night, and satisfied tourists and civilians walking alongside each passing shop. This is what I've grown up with: traditional and contemporary.

I read the address again: Pinewood Apartment Homes, Building B-232. Two blocks ahead I turned right at the apartment's sign and circled around the complex looking for a building B. Once I've found it I parked the rusty Cheesy Chicken & Pizza Place bug at the nearest parking space and I grab my notepad and pizzas just like a routine. I started at the threatening-looking flight of stairs to room 232, careful not to tip the pizzas. After looking at a bunch of room numbers I spotted 232 at the far left and I jog towards it. I buzzed the bell a good three times until an all too familiar looking head popped out of the door.

"Rygdea Kendell?" I asked. He looked at me curiously with his comical eyebrows furrowed together, and tilted his head away from the pizzas that blocks my identity (the Pulse ID is also hidden). When he finally saw me at angle he busted into laughter.

_What the heck's wrong with me?_

"I thought I recognize that white head of yours! Hope that you?" Rygdea said, slapping his knee as he doubled over with laughter.

"Yeah," I grumbled, my voice muffled from the pizza boxes covering my mouth.

"And what's with the Leaning Tower of Pizza, huh? Blocking your ugly face from innocent customers perhaps?" Rygdea continued, laughing breathlessly.

"Ha. Ha." I replied sarcastically. I took off the top pizza box and shoved it forcefully to his panting chest. "Here's your damned pizza, 18 bucks." I said flatly.

"Ahh Hopey, you do know how to make someone's day." Rygdea said, voice cracking into another hearty laugh. "Here your 18 bucks, and keep that one extra dollar as a generous tip." Rygdea placed the bills on top of the pizza boxes and waved me off. "See you after the break Hopey." With that he slammed his apartment door in front of my face. I sighed and took the dollar into my pocket; the rest will be emptied out into the bug.

I counted the pizza boxes left to deliver and sighed. A dozen more to go…

* * *

_End Ch. 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Rendezvous

Ch. 2: Unexpected Rendezvous

_Vanille_

Vanille woke up the following morning from a peaceful sleep, but unfortunately from a restless night. After her encounter with the pizza delivery guy, Megan immediately called with haste and worry in mind. Raines -being the clown and idiot that he is- had drank too much alcohol from the party and had almost pinned down Megan to an empty bed. "I threw a punch to his nose to get him off me! Course I know that Raines will never do that to me if he wasn't unconscious from all that drinking." Megan had protested. And what Vanille could only do is calm her down verbally through the phone, in time it worked, and Megan bid her tearful farewell. By the time Vanille had put down her phone it was 2:30 AM already.

Vanille rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, hearing a crack from beneath in response. She yawned and finally threw the protection of her blanket away from her to resist its inviting warmth. She sprang up from her bed and dragged herself to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and thus the beginning of her morning adventure.

_-9:00 AM-_

After Vanille had showered she put on a comfortable sports bra, a fitting Ambercrombie hot pink shirt, and knee-length orange capris.

"Hmm, let's see now…" Vanille opened her 4th jewelry box, it read: "BANGLES & BRACELETS" on its crafted lid, after two minutes of rustling and choosing Vanille had on 4 different colored wristbands: magenta, green, yellow, red, and orange. "Nice," Vanille whispered. Now to just add something to her pigtails…

"Aha!" Vanille placed on a grey, silk scarf headband on top of her cherry-colored curly hair. With a final inspection of herself in the mirror, she's ready to meet her brother Snow.

-_11:30 PM-_

"What the heck? I thought I'll meet my sister not a walking lollipop stick!" Snow chuckled as he braced himself for an upcoming blow from his sister. But to his great surprise it was only an endearing embrace as a response from Vanille.

"I've missed you bro."

"Whoa! That's why I'm here right?" Snow reassured. He looked at his younger sister, worried. "Do you have some kind of sickness, or an ailment of some sort, anything bothering you?"

"Ugh, never you mind! For once I miss my brother and your acting as if it's some alien gesture or something!" Vanille let go of her immature brother. "Heh, now there's the sister I know!" Snow cheered, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis. Vanille shook her head trying to look mad, but to no avail as a smile shaped her lips. By then Snow was having his own, self-guided tour, complimenting at abstract and modern furnishings, while quietly shaking his head in utter disgust at Vanille's feminine and floral touches here and there. After a good discussion of each sibling's tastes for furniture, Snow gave the apartment room a final sweep of the eye and said: "Told you didn't I? A comfortable, exclusive room, and…" Snow gestured at the breath-taking view of the Neptune Ocean, "…and beautiful views."

Vanille nodded her approval, and thanked her brother for the 1000th time. Snow waved it off, "Rental payment's a bitch though."

"I know! So please let m-?" Snow interrupted Vanille's words.

"It's okay Vanille; NORA's efforts finally had shown. The government's now paying us and considers our elite group 'special forces,' I guess you can say we're along PSICOM now, but that's till NORA can be another branch of the military, maybe a sister branch to the GC and PSICOM together." Snow was deep in thought. "Don't worry about bills though lil sis, that's my job to handle. Savor this sweet time until you yourself have a high-paying job to cover _your_ bills in the future. In the meantime why don't you do your job now and call for pizza. I'm starving!" With that Snow plopped down the flower-scented sofa and was soon into deep sleep. Vanille tucked her brother in an orange blanket, and quietly whispered: "Thank you for being my brother," for the 1001th time.

Vanille then threw on her purple coat, black-knitted cap, and tied a brown scarf around her neck. Vanille fished around the sleeping giant's pockets and took out her brother's velocycle's keys.

"I'll just borrow it for a moment." Vanille giggled as she looked back at Snow's snoring.

Keys jingling at her hands, Vanille stepped out of the apartment, and locked the door shut.

This time she'll personally go to the pizza place herself.

* * *

_Hope_

_-12:20 PM-_

"Bob your screwed." Carlos whispered.

"Huh?" Bob replied, confused.

"Hope had sent me to personally warn you."

A fuming Hope comes to view.

"Yikes, well here he is!" Carlos said, terrified. "Bye!" Carlos picked up his rag-cloth and disinfectant spray, ready to clean every table just to get out of whatever Bob's and Hope's issue is.

"BOB! Where the hell was your ass yesterday?" Hope shouted.

Bob squeaked a reply. "Hope calm down yourself. I-I think you're being a little bit irrational here."

"Where?" Hope asked, not losing an edge to his voice.

"I was at my daughter's house, checking on my newborn grandchildren." Bob finally said, still shaken at this sudden interrogation.

"Jesus…" Hope had calmed down and was rubbing at his thumping temples.

"Why?" Bob said weakly.

"It was just the deliveries yesterday... They were hectic, that's all. Look I'm sorry for being such a douche bag today." Hope genuinely meant it; Bob didn't deserve all of that.

"It's just hormones. Yeah, it's hormones kicking up." Hope muttered, more to himself than to Bob.

"OH-K," Bob replied, a little unsurely.

"Look, just switch jobs with me please, I'm having delivery again."

"Sure, anything to calm down those 'hormones' of yours." Bob took off his apron and cap and gave it to Hope.

Hope tied on the apron behind his back and placed the "cheesy" cap onto his head.

"Better," he analyzed. Hope walked behind the cash register and was ready for any of his customers' orders. That is, _any_ customers besides _that_ girl from last night. Hope shook the thoughts and the _feel_ of her fingers down his pockets away.

_Move on. Move on. _Hope mentally thought. _I won't see her again, as long as I avoid any chance encounters._

"_So… See you around Pulse?" _The girl had asked.

_Oh, yeah that's right, you'll be seeing her again on Pulse after the break._

"It's a small world after all." He muttered under his breath.

*CLING!* the restaurant door's bells rang.

Hope looked up, happy to have some loyal customers to take his mind off of the girl for awhile.

But…

Hope's eyes widened in shock.

"_It couldn't be her! It's not her!" _His mind exploded. "_But it's her! It's her!" _His eyes shouted.

The girl walked with a spring in her step, _literally._

She has reached the register, and didn't seem to have notice the shocked worker behind it.

"May I take your order?" Hope gulped, processing her bright image.

The girl scanned the menu with emerald-green eyes. _"They're vivid and perky…"_ Hope thought, mesmerized by it.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl's eyes suddenly had turned serious.

"Uh, what?" Hope didn't realize it but he was gazing intently onto the girl's eyes the whole minute she had read on the menu. Hope blushed furiously red upon realizing this fact.

"I'd like to take my order now. Two #1s, and that's a combo meal right?" She asked, looking at the menu still.

"Yes, will the both of them be an 8 or 12 piece?" Hope continued, regaining some of his composure.

"Erm, one 12 and one 8," she said.

Hope would have understood if she was wearing some dark sunglasses, but it was getting to him that she still hasn't recognized him yet!

A part of Hope wants her to not even look his way, but another part of him _desires_ for her to remember him.

_Him from last night!_

"Size of fries and soda: small, medium, large, or Cheesy Jumbo?"

"For both sodas: Cheesy Jumbos, and for the fries: one medium and one Cheesy Jumbo."

Hope was nervous handing her the soda cups. Sweat trickled from both of his palms as he gave it to her.

Hope was tensed up. She might finally glance his way!

Nope. She took the cup swiftly from his grasp, without looking at him. Then she walked her springy steps towards the soda machine.

Hope punched in the last 2 orders in the register, and finally let himself slid down the counter to a sitting position behind the cash register.

"Damn that girl's sure is a bag of M&Ms colorful and cheerful." Hope thought, letting out his cooped up "hormones."

"I sure wish to have that bag of M&Ms then," Carlos replied, whistling as he wiped the counters clean.

"Wha- how did you read my mind?" Hope could have sworn he _thought_ of that thought.

"Dude you practically blurted it out. But you were probably too hypnotized by her, judging by your eye's perverted look." Carlos chuckled.

"Aw, just shut up! I have dibs already!" Hope grunted, as he pushed himself up.

"You have _dibs_ on M&Ms? Dang, that's some sugar cravings." Carlos mocked.

I head-locked him, giving him a hard bonk in the head; "Enough with the wisecracks you doof!"

"Okay, okay! Ouch!" Carlos squirmed his way out of my tight grasp. He poked me at my cheek, "It's now or never big guy! Go get that M&Ms of yours." And with that he took his leave, rubbing his head tenderly on the spot where I've bonked it.

It's times like this Carlos is useful. I really needed to get my frustrations out on someone, and that someone was Carlos. I grinned.

"AAAHH!" A high-pitched scream rang. "STUPID SODA MACHINE!"

Hope's grin turned upside down. _This can't be good._

He immediately slid-jump the counter, and ran into his damsel in distress.

"Help me!" She wailed. The Dr. Pepper dispenser was flowing non-stop. Her right-hand cuff was soaked and the Cheesy Jumbo size cup she was holding overflowed. My instincts guided me, and I plugged out the soda machine cord out of the back outlet without hesitation.

The dispenser stopped flowing Dr. Pepper, but suddenly belched out its last sprinkle of soda to M&Ms.

"AH!" She moaned, wiping it out of her drenched fist.

She looks so sorry and pitiful, but only for a minute as she dragged herself to the condiments counter to get napkins by the dozen.

The other customers were just looking at me now, as if it was all my idea that the soda machine will break, and it was my prank to the girl. I blushed, and immediately went to M&Ms side to reassure her.

"Are you okay now? Sorry that stupid soda machine broke…" Hope carefully said, as if every word he might say will offend her.

"Everything's under control now right? I'm fine thanks for asking." She still was attractive, even if she's sticky and messy on her purple coat.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I'll…" She stopped talking, as if something had clicked somewhere.

Hope was shocked, then also relieved that she indeed finally recognizes him.

"I…" He began.

She sighed, and then gently hit her forehead with her sticky fist. "How could I not have recognized you sooner? Delivery guy is that you?" She asked, giggling a bit.

"Yep, Cheesy, Cheesy Chicken & Pizza Place delivery guy!" Hope said cheerfully in a sing-songy tune.

M&Ms looked at him, eyes sparkling, _definitely_ amused.

"Well aren't you gonna do the commercial dance?" She asked, as she started flapping her wet arms.

_Oh, no. _

She was actually doing it! The commercial dance!

"Well come on!" She cheered for Hope to dance along with her. "You did this to me yesterday!"

Hope slowly danced along with her, also humming the catchy jingle from the commercial that has people all over Cocoon hooked.

As Hope finally got to the rhythm and the chicken dance, M&Ms cheered and was continuing to dance along with him.

All embarrassed feelings they had for each other was now obvious, and they didn't care, laughing at each other's dance steps. The customers' intent eyes melted along with Hope's insecurities.

They were quiet the jolly pair as they did the final dance step simultaneously together.

Vanille and Hope looked at each other, breathing heavily, and then they bursted out laughing once again.

The customers all this time were watching them dance and sing, thinking this was just an act to further promote the restaurant, they clapped, and laughed along with the performers.

Hope bowed before them, rather off-handedly, but Vanille did the same. They were responded with another round of applause.

"I, uh, very enjoyed it." Hope suddenly said, turning to M&Ms who was still breathing heavily.

_Damn, I really need to know her name._

And as if she read his mind, she replied: "Me too! My name's Vanille!" Her voice was adorable, as she extended her left hand to Hope.

"Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope replied, shaking her hand.

_It was soft._

From behind the counter Carlos had watched their little performance; he had Vanille's order warm in his arms as he waited for them to finish their dance.

"Hey! Here's your order!" Carlos hollered.

Hope looked at him, confused for a minute.

"Oh!" Vanille had unclasped their hands, and walked towards Carlos for her order.

Hope looked at his hands that had just shook Vanille's, a pink blush creeping up to his cheeks.

_All I do is blush all the time! Gotta do something now! _He thought.

An idea suddenly came to Hope. He took out his notepad from behind his pocket and hastily scribbled his cellphone # on it.

* * *

_Vanille_

Vanille's heart sang as she received her order. Surely, Anima had planned this lucky day for her. She looked back, and there was Hope scribbling something to his notepad.

_Preferably his number, _Vanille playfully thought.

She turned around and was heading to the girl's bathroom to clean herself up when Hope ran up to her.

"Vanille!" Her name under his lips sounded… sounded _immaculate._

Vanille stopped, and gave him her signature smile; the smile that she only reserves for her friends and Snow.

Hope blushed. _He probably didn't expect that._

"Err… Here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper. Vanille looked at it, and it was his number!

Now it was Vanille's turn to blush. "Thanks… Thanks Hope." She folded it neatly and tucked it safely on her orange capris's pockets.

Hope nodded, and then smiled.

"I just need to get to the Ladies' room, to clean myself…" She was starting to get really uncomfortable underneath her sticky coat, and her right hand was clammy.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, of course! Go ahead." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he'd stop Vanille going to the Ladies' room.

"It's okay." Vanille walked a few feet away from Hope to the direction of the restrooms, when she was abruptly stopped again.

"Vanille… Could you? Would you like to walk with me outside after you're done with the restroom_…_?"

Hope stammered. "My break will start a few minutes from now."

Vanille closed her eyes, hugging her order tightly. She turned around, and said: "Sure!" cheerfully.

"Great!" Hope replied, his heart singing with joy.

* * *

_End Ch. 2_


	3. Chapter 3: Rose Tinged Blushes

Ch. 3: Rose-Tinged Blushes

_Vanille_

I swiped a new coat of lip balm to my lips; it glistened under the fresh gloss.

Vanille was prepping up for her walk with Hope.

It didn't take her long enough to be even cuter than before with just a lip balm and a few tousle of her cherry curls.

Her sticky purple coat was now tied loosely onto her waist, giving her that laid-back look.

She studied herself for a minute and was satisfied.

_Now let's do this._ She picked up her order from the ceramic counter, and slowly descended outside.

"Hey!" Hope was just outside the restroom door. "Ready to go?"

He _gaped _at Vanille for a second. He had definitely noticed the subtle changes Vanille had prepared.

"Yes!" Vanille replied, flashing Hope another one of her cheery smiles; this only deepened Hope's blush.

"Okay, come on!" Vanille clutched Hope's wrist and dragged him outside.

Once they were outside Vanille bounded off ahead of Hope, realizing that she was meters ahead of him now, Vanille stopped in her tracks and looked behind her for Hope.

He was panting –out of breath, as he tried to catch up to Vanille. Vanille grinned, she was athletic than most boys; her elementary school memories was mostly of her pwning other boys at Physical Ed.

"You're fast." Hope had caught up and was beside her, as she walked –slowly this time- along with him. "Better?" Vanille asked. Hope laughed at that, "Definitely," he admitted.

"Soo, tell me a bit about yourself?" Hope asked.

"Hmm… Well my favorite color is orange and pink, favorite junk food is apple pie or banana yogurt, my sign is Gemini, my hobby is window-shopping, and I like kittens and chocobos!" Vanille had squealed the last part, imagining those kittens and chocobos as she hugged her order tightly.

"What about you?"

Hope looked up from his deep thoughts.

"Just name the basics." Vanille urged.

"Oh, well my favorite color is black and yellow-…"

Vanille had interrupted, "Really, black and yellow?" The two colors was a surprising combination.

"I guess it's weird." Hope continued, "But to me they really compliment each others hue… Anyway my favorite food is Serah's lasagna. Um, wait…" He noticed the uncertainty in my eyes as he mentioned 'Serah.'

"Serah's my little sister; she's really a great cook."

Relief washed over me. "Your little sister? I'm guessing she's also adorable like…"

_Like her brother._

"I didn't mean… I mean you are cute." I stammered.

I could not believe what I had just said! I wanted to hide!

Hope beamed from ear to ear as he blushed at my comment.

"You're cute too…" Hope replied, looking up at the sky.

I bit my upper lip as my skin tone permanently changed to pink.

Silence followed as we continued our aimless walk to a destination we both were hesitant to follow.

"I… My break's over." Hope softly spoke, piercing their silent retreat.

"Already?" I said. That was fast, yet it felt forever when their conversation turned uncomfortable.

"Yep," He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So I guess this is where we part." Vanille took out a yellow piece of paper with clean cursive hand-writing and gave it to Hope. This was her number, Vanille had written it down prior in the bathroom, she even gave it a delicate spritz of her citrus body spray.

"Thank you," Hope hid it somewhere. Somewhere down his heart.

Vanille nodded. "I shall thank you to. Thank you for meeting me Hope." Her voice never sounded so endearing and soothing.

_Oh blessed Anima!_

* * *

_Hope_

Hope's face reddened, he didn't seem to know how to end such a perfect walk with such a perfect girl.

So instead he said: "I'll call you." Then he waved his farewell at Vanille as he sprinted off back to work.

He was almost 10 minutes late.

* * *

_Vanille_

-_1:30 PM-_

"Snow?" I opened the door and placed the fast food at the nearest counter. I looked towards the couch and there he was- still snoring.

I sighed.

I untied my coat from my waist, undid the ribbon-knot at my brown scarf, and took off my cap from my head, _and then threw everything at Snow._

"What?" Snow thrashed about the sofa and ended up lying at the floor.

"Get up. Food's here." I said as I help Snow up.

"Thanks for waking me up." Snow flimsily hit me with my brown scarf.

"Hey, either that or a bucket of ice cold water; knowing you your only wake up to those two options!" I protested.

Snow smirked, "Heh, I'm such a heavy sleeper. So where's the food?"

But Snow was able to sniff his way out to the 12 piece chicken tender box- _no problemo_.

"Ah, the 12 piece chicken tenders!" He held it out before me as if it was some kind of sacred crown.

"Okay so how'd you know Scooby Doo? The 8 piece and 12 piece packaging is identical?"

"This." Snow pointed to his nose, "Is a _food_ detector, it can sniff out pretty much everything, even size quantities!" Snow ripped the top lid off and started to munch happily to his tenders. I suppressed a giggle, and I took my chicken tenders and joined Snow in the couch.

"You would not believe on what had just happened to me today." I said, plopping down beside Snow.

"Oh yeah?" Snow replied, through mouthfuls of fries and tenders.

So I began "my tale" starting yesterday.

…

"So right after you called the door bell rang…" Vanille continued.

"Wait!" Snow halted, grabbing yet another handful of fries from my package.

"Hey! Don't finish mine within two gulps!" I swiped my fries from Snow and tucked it behind me.

"Greedy…" Snow pouted.

I laughed and gave up. I chucked the damned fries at him and said: "Here, little baby!" I mockingly cooed. Snow hugged me, and said: "Thanks lil sis!" He resumed his pig-like eating habits and had let me continue.

"Okay so anyway…" I started where I've left off.

…

"He then told me his name: his name is Hope Estheim. Cute name ain't it?"

Snow was thinking thoughtfully. This guy her sister is telling to him sounds innocent enough, but he still needs to get his personal questions answered- _answered by him._

_Wait! Estheim? Isn't that Serah's last name? _Snow thought. Serah was Snow's girlfriend, which Vanille hadn't met yet. Snow shook his head; this was too much of a coincidence.

_I mean Estheim is a pretty common last name on Cocoon._

…

"So before I could go to the bathroom he handed me his cellphone number!"Vanille squealed happily, still not able to contain her feelings. To Snow's surprise Vanille handed him the slip of paper containing the boy's number.

"Nice…" Snow examined it, as if expecting a bomb to explode.

…

"Our conversation was getting a bit interesting so I asked him about his interests. He told me that his favorite colors were black and yellow, which I found very peculiar, then he said he like Serah's lasagna…"

At this Snow gasped. He was now sure that his Serah and Vanille's Hope were related

"What? Okay so I told him his cute! It's called _flur-ting_ Snow!" Vanille defended.

"No, it's not that Vanille. It's that I'm dating Hope's younger sister: Serah."

"Wait! You're what?" Vanille incredulously asked.

Snow chuckled. Guess they both have the same tastes after all.

"I started dating Serah, just a week ago."

"Wow," Vanille said, covering her mouth with her fingers.

Snow meanwhile sucked the last few drops of the Cheesy Jumbo Dr. Pepper.

*SHHLIP*

*SHHLIP* Snow's straw sucked.

"Anyway I'll plan to get to know Hope through Serah then. I want to know his weaknesses and strengths before he starts dating my little sister."

"We're not dating Snow!" Vanille exclaimed, blushing pink again, "Not yet anyway…" Vanille added, fingering the rim of her Cheesy Jumbo Dr. Pepper cup.

_You could wonder how Vanille was so open to his brother, telling him everything, even with touchy subjects like boys and relationships. That's because they're always there for each other._

"Uh-huh, one call from this number and it's as good as dating." Snow laughed.

"We're not dating yet! And give me back Hope's number!" Vanille tried to pry open Snow's glove-like hands, but was inevitably futile as it is fastened tight to Snow's clam-like hold.

To add to the fun, Snow lifted his hand containing the paper up in the air, beyond his 6'7 frame.

"You're seriously not playing this game!" Vanille yelled, as she grew desperate and annoyed, she jumped weakly knowing full well she wouldn't ever reach that paper, unless she had a ladder to climb up to.

Snow laughed one last time and finally gave up. "Here, here, just having fun!" Snow ruffled Vanille's cherry-red head. Vanille punched his shoulder as she swiped the crumpled piece of paper from Snow's hands. "I hate you!" But Vanille suddenly smiled, her brother's grin is just that infectious!

And both the siblings laughed.

* * *

_ Hope_

-_5:00 PM-_

Hope's shift is almost at its end. It has been a slow day.

Most of the restaurant's customers are out on vacation, and only a couple actually came by the restaurant, the rest was either drive-thru or deliveries. Hope rested his chin on his fists and daydreamed about Vanille. He just kept thinking of her, every single second of the pain-staking, dull hours he'd work since they've last met. Hope took out the yellow paper containing her cellphone number out of his grease-stained work pants. He sniffed it for the twentieth time, the smell of citrus body spray.

…

"Excuse me?" Said a deep voice.

Hope snapped out of his daydreams immediately.

"Err… Sorry. What can I do for you?" Hope asked, almost robotically.

The customer or _customers _was an obvious couple. The guy must've been 6'5 at height, and his exterior was that of someone with a cool demeanor, yet his interior was someone of a gentle, yet fierce soul. The girl beside him had the same aura about her, yet she kept fussing about her boyfriend's broken nose saying things like: "Oh, sorry for that again dear, if only you weren't drunk that night…" or "Are you sure you're okay let me put some ointment on it later!" All the while her boyfriend ordered their meal, embarrassed on what Hope was just witnessing.

Hope felt bad for the guy, but at the same time he was a little bit jealous. I mean he has his girlfriend all over him- taking care of him!

Hope was observing them quietly in their booth to past the time; only about 5 booths were occupied, and as the time ticked, the restaurant got duller by the minute. He didn't realize it but he was starting to doze off beside the cash register, a sudden light punch woke him up. "What the heck?" Hope looked behind his shoulder and it was Carlos.

"Hang in there. Your 5:30 shift is almost over, the midnight shift guy is on his way. And here's that couple's order." Carlos was sipping coffee, stifling a yawn as he pushed the food tray to Hope's chest.

The restaurant's tedious atmosphere was getting to everyone.

"Cute girl, eh? But her beau looks like he has it rough with all her fuss." Carlos still managed to joke.

Hope just laughed, as Carlos left for a table that was recently just deserted.

_Lucky_, Hope thought. They're able to leave this ghost town!

Hope firmly took hold of the tray in his hands and walked to the couple's booth.

Hope couldn't help faintly overhearing something…

"I do hope Vanille will go to Brian's party this time. You know she's quiet the people person really, just that her timidity overshadows it." The black-haired girl said, with an amusing Aussie accent.

_What? This people knew Vanille? _

Hope reached their table and placed down their order.

"Enjoy," he said.

"Thanks," the boyfriend curtly replied.

"Not at all," Hope replied as took his leave.

Hope was oblivious of it but a sly smile played on the black-haired girl's lips.

"I was just wondering, I mean I'm not so sure but… But I thought I saw Vanille walking with a silver-haired boy earlier this morning when I drove by." The Aussie girl said, stepping out of her booth.

_Uh-oh, explanation time._

Hope swerved around, and retorted: "And who are you exactly?"

"Vanille's best friend," The woman coolly replied.

_Oh_

"So care to explain?" The woman continued, as she advanced to Hope.

Her boyfriend was damn cool too, just sitting on his corner of the booth, not even moving an inch to stop or interrupt his girlfriend.

"Pardon, but I don't think I really owe you any explanation. Ask Vanille, I'm sure if you guys are friends she'll tell you." Hope turned around, and started walking away.

_Really? What's up with the woman? It's as if she was Vanille's mom or older sister._

"I'm Megan by the way. I'm really sorry, but I tend to leave out the part where we introduce ourselves first before we turn to business."

_Business?_

"It's Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope replied through clenched teeth.

"Nice name; a little girly for my preference but hey? Who am I to judge? My birth name was Fang."

_Girly? Fang? _Hope thought. _This is getting ridiculous._

Hope glanced at his watch, it blinked: 5:47 PM.

"I'm really not interested, and I really must go." Hope didn't even glance back as the woman hollered from behind him: "I'm sure we'll cross paths again Hope!" Hope heard a chuckle after that. Not that Hope gave a shit.

He took of his apron and cap, and shouted a hasty "Bye!" to the kitchen team as he took his leave to the parking lot.

One hand on his jean pocket fingering Vanille's number, he was renewed with invigorating energy.

He turned the keys on his car.

Tonight he'll try to call.

* * *

_End Ch.3_


	4. Chapter 4: My Calling

Ch. 4: My Calling

_Hope_

_-5:50 PM-_

I was in my car, with the AC in full blast. It made me think clearly…

_I love being cold._

Stupid Megan, or Fang or whatever the hell she is! I thought angrily.

"_Nice name; a little girly for my preference but hey? Who am I to judge? My birth name was Fang."_

Hope had clung to that thought since his 5-minute drive to Pulse University's dorm.

_Pshtt, 'Fang'? What kind of mother will name her daughter such a name? Then again, what mom will name her son 'Hope?' _

It took Hope all his elementary and middle school years just to get over his "feminine" name.

Roll calls at his classes were always torture. Hope remembers a particular memory during the first day of his 5th grade year, his teacher Ms. Calustrade was trying to guess who's who, and when she came upon Hope's name she had guessed on a white girl with pink sunflower shirt on. Hope at the time (knowing nothing on how to express his feelings) just blubbered around angrily and he just stamped off the classroom, leaving a bewildered Ms. Calustrade and a bunch of laughing classmates. After that misunderstanding and mistake no one talked to him for about a month, until that girl (Naomi) finally apologized for nothing and she and Hope became fast friends for the year.

Hope tightened his grip on the steering wheel, even now – a decade later he's still cringing at that flashback.

-_6:02 PM-_

Hope took a deep breath and slowly opened his dorm room door. He didn't to wake up his roommate and best friend Sazh.

It's because Hope hadn't told Sazh about Vanille yet, and he's not in the right state of mind for any explanations.

He'll just rest up a bit and will try to call Vanille, without Sazh noticing.

Hope took off his Pulse hoodie and unbuttoned his Pizza Place working polo, which left him with his black tank top.

Hope gave a quick glance to Sazh, who was snoring in the upper bunk of the bed.

The guy was sleeping extra early to make up his loss of sleep before the Winter Break. Sazh has just been plagued with exams and anxiety the week before, that his maximum hours of sleep were 3 hours. So yesterday he requested Hope to only wake him up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He called it "Operation Hibernation." Hope thought at first that Sazh was kidding around, but when the first day of break came about, he slept throughout the whole day until Hope finally woke him up for dinner.

Hope crept to the lower bunk and dozed off in a nightmare-filled nap.

His "sweet dreams" were only that of Vanille and him together.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-7:30 PM-_

"So you secretly went behind my back to date that Hope?" Megan cried from the phone.

"No! I already told you me and Hope just met yesterday!" I replied exasperatedly.

"Hmm, the way he was being defensive all over his relationship with you was quite interesting! It didn't sound like you two just met the day before, and the way you blush in front of him is priceless!" Megan retorted.

"Why don't you just believe me?"

*RIING*

*RIIIING* rang my cellphone.

I looked at the caller ID: #677-8990-431, Hope's number.

I gasped.

_Of all time to call!_

"I'll call you later Fang." I hastily said, pressing the green call button on my cellphone.

"Do not call me Fang!"

"_Hey Vanille, it's me…" _Hope's faint voice said from my phone.

"We are gonna have to settle things here and now missy!" Megan snapped from the telephone.

I cringed, this is trouble.

"It's Hope! It'll only be for 8-10 minutes, give or take- K, bye!" I pressed the red button on the telephone ending my conversation with Megan, and sighed. Megan is not my mother, she has no right whatsoever to "dig and force" herself into who I'm dating or not.

"Hello Vanille? Are you alright?" Hope stammered from my cellphone once again.

I placed the receiver back to its cradle and took hold of my cellphone beside my ears.

"Everything's fine Hope, thanks! So what is it that you want to talk about?"

I crossed my fingers silently that this time's conversation wouldn't be so awkward.

"Oh yeah, about that… Well I wasn't able to finish and tell you about my hobbies or career of choice, stuff like that from our previous conversation. So…" Hope paused. "I like playing MMORPGs online, I like taking my breaks in cafés like Starbucks, and my dream career will be to work in Eden as a lawyer someday."

"Oh, you like Starbucks, that's nice." It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yep, even better is Starbucks in Barnes & Noble."

I snickered quietly.

"What's so funny?" Hope asked, softly laughing along with me.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you are too nerdy." I playfully replied.

"Nerdy? What's so nerdy about going to Starbucks?"

"Nothing, just that I find it amusing you like going to bookstores and cafés, there's not a lot of guys that do."

"Oh… Is it wrong of me to like Starbucks and Barnes & Noble then?" Hope cautiously asked.

"What? No! Look I find it really attractive." I interjected. "I like bookworms."

"You, you do?" Hope stuttered.

"I… Yes," I blushed.

…

"You said you also liked MMORPGs?" I said, breaking the uneasiness.

"Yes! I love Light of Eternity! I'm level 56 and my race is the Trolls. Wait that didn't sound right…"

"Really? Level 56, huh… Not bad, I'm level 72 though, my race is the Justifiers."

(_A/N: Thumbs up for Vanille pwning Hope at his favorite MMORPG, ='D)_

"What! Le-level 72, how, when?" Hope was blubbered.

"Really, I forgot to tell you that I like Light of Eternity to." I chuckled. "I practically play the game every weekend."

"Level 72… I should have known there was something different about you." Hope said, with awe in his tone.

"Different in a good way or a bad way," I inquired.

"Good way. I cannot believe a girl has reached that level!"

"So a girl can love and own a MMORPG, it's not like I'm the first."

"Sorry, I must have sounded so desperate. The truth is I really want to know your ultimate tips and tricks to leveling up."

"It's top secret…" I mischievously whispered.

Hope laughed, "You're right I am such a nerd."

"A cute and funny nerd," I replied.

"Well not as amazing and nerdy as you are."

I blushed, thank Anima Hope was not seeing me right now.

"The real reason I called you though is because I wanted to ask you something."

"Like what?"

"Like if you would want to go out with me in Nautilus Park."

I gasped, my body was sending out different feelings to me right that second. I also took notice of my cellphone slowly sliding out of my sweaty and shaky grasp.

"Um… I would love to. Definitely," I finally responded, tightly squeezing my hold to my phone.

"Thanks! I mean awesome, great! How about tomorrow afternoon, 2:30 PM? The Chocobo Park closes at around 6 PM, and I know how you love chocobos."

"That sounds like a plan. So I'll see you at around 2:30?"

"Yes, I'll stop by at that time tomorrow."

"Wait, you don't even know my address!"

"I actually do, I kept it at my notepad all this time, just in case you know…"

I was all smiles inside and out.

"I know we'll have fun tomorrow." I said softly.

"I hope," Hope replied.

"Hope… I really love your name."

Hope was blushing in the other line; thanking Anima Vanille wasn't seeing him right now. _Ironically._

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Err, goodnight. See you tomorrow then."

"Yes, goodnight Hope," I replied.

"Right, so I'll hang up."

"Okay."

I heard some shuffles in the line.

"You go first," Hope finally said.

I smirked, "Seriously Hope?"

"Seriously," Hope firmly answered.

"Fine bye," I pushed the red END button on my cellphone, and I squealed happily, emptying out my flow of joyous emotions.

I jumped out of my computer chair and started happy dancing.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah Hope asked me out!" I sung in a high-pitch voice. I then ran outside of my room into the hallway, all the while I kept at my cheerful chanting and dancing.

"Oops, almost forgot to call Megan back!" I sing-songily said running back to my bedroom.

I punched in Megan's numbers and waited only for a second before hearing Megan's demanding voice.

"So?" She asked.

I was panting from all of my running, dancing and singing.

"So, Hope asked me out!" my voice was wheezy, and Megan took notice.

"So what did you do? Sign up for a marathon?" Megan quipped.

"No, I just did my Vanille Dance." I replied.

"Vanille's Dance, huh? Tell me the scoops!" Megan giggled at the last sentence; she was still a girl after all.

"Well…" I began…

…

* * *

_Hope_

_-8:15 PM-_

"_Fine bye," _Vanille said.

And then she hung up.

"YEESSSSSS!" I jumped out of my bed and did the Cheesy Chicken & Pizza Place dance.

"She said yes, she said yes!" I was twirling around our dorm room with my arms spread wide.

"Good for you," Sazh mumbled from the top bunk.

"Sazh?"

"I'm not deaf you know, I heard your conversation from start to finish." Sazh sat up from his lying position.

"You did, did you?" I said still humming from my trance.

"So catch me up," Sazh was climbing down.

"Whoa what happened to your Operation Hibernation?" I asked. "You need your sleep Sleeping Beauty."

"Operation Hibernation can wait; right now I want to hear about Operation Dating." Sazh replied putting on his sweatpants.

I was hesitant at first but I ended up giving Sazh all the details and I actually felt better talking about it with someone else.

…

"So does your little sister know?" Sazh said, stifling a yawn.

"No she doesn't know yet, but she will. She told me about her boyfriend Snow last week. What a big guy that Snow is, she showed me a cellphone pic of him and boy is he tall. He must be about a half-foot taller than me, and I'm already a 6-footer."

"Damn, really? I can just imagine Serah hugging the man; she must compare to a size of a Barbie doll to him."

"Yeah, but it's alright. Serah speaks highly of this Snow, and I trust her to choose her own decisions."

"Dajh's the same thing. He just started his sophomore year at Hanging Edge High, and he sure knows better than to mix up with the wrong crowds."

"Hmmm," both the two older brothers murmured. Both were thinking of their younger siblings, wondering if they were safe right now.

"Well, you better be ready to woo this Vanille, or you'll end up like me: a single, workaholic man who doesn't care about having a girlfriend or not." Sazh said, chuckling.

"Hey don't be like that man! Remember Jihl was being all flirty as hell with you a week ago?"

"Forget about it, and don't even try to hook me up with her! I heard some rumors that she can disable a man with a single strike from her cheerleading baton." Sazh shuddered at the thought.

"Sure, like she also uses her pompoms as a hidden poison spray." Hope sarcastically smirked. "You're paranoid over nothing Sazh! If you never try, you'll never find out."

"Hope, please spare me your motivational quotes. It's not that I'm paranoid or I don't want to go out, it's just that college is getting the better part of me, and I don't want distractions whatsoever that will keep me from graduating." Sazh lied down to Hope's bed and turned his back to Hope, Hope meanwhile was sitting in the computer chair.

"Fine, but look at me right now, I'm juggling college, my part-time job, my family, and Vanille onto my schedule, and it doesn't even matter how tiring they can be sometimes just that I love what I'm doing."

But Sazh snored in reply, deep in sleep once again.

Hope shook his head. People like Sazh takes college way too seriously, they shun out everybody else and focus on nothing but the work. Sazh hadn't been always that way during their high school years, he was usually the one to cheer Hope up from his tormentors, and he used to have a big goofy smile plastered to his face every time, but now he's growing a goatee and has been kind of depressed since. Hope had tried time and time again to do something about his friend's growing desperation but to no effect.

_Where has the real Sazh gone? _Hope thought. He picked up his cellphone and called Serah instead.

"_Hey Serah Estheim here, sorry I wasn't able to reach your call, just leave a message and I'll call you back ASAP." _

*BEEP*

"Hi Serah, its Hope I just want to let you know that if you need some brotherly advice or whatnot, I'm here for you and just call me immediately, so yeah… Bye." Hope ended his message, and sighed. Actually, he wanted to ask Serah about Vanille, but just doesn't want leave it out in her voicemail.

Hope sat on the computer chair and thought of what to do next.

_Meh, I'll just jog around the track then_, Hope thought. He put his Pulse Hoodie back on again, and switched his flip-flops to his Nikes.

Ever so quiet, Hope grabbed his dorm room keys and locked the door behind him.

_-9:15-_

*PUFF*

*PANT*

*PUFF*

Hope was on his 12th lap around the track, Hope was not physically-built for sports like football and hockey, but his built was enough to let him pass by sports like baseball, soccer, and occasionally basketball.

It was already dark out, the only objects that illuminate light was the lamp posts and the occasional headlights, and the weather was dead-cold, gusts of freezing wind will make his teeth clench, and the looming darkness of the night makes him shiver even more, still he kept running around the track to begin his 13th lap.

"Hey, Hope!" Hope immediately stopped on his tracks and looked behind him; a woman was running towards him in an incredible pace, within seconds her blurred features came to a sharper view, and Hope gasped along with his already ragged breathing.

"Fang…?" Hope whispered he was inhaling in large quantities of icy air which numbs down and hurts his nose and lungs.

"Hey again!" She stopped without so much as a quick breath through her nose besides Hope.

"Are you a track athlete?" Hope asked, jogging ahead of Fang.

"I run with the cross-country team now and then, but nothing serious, I train martial arts though- black belt. Oh, and by the way, don't ever call me Fang, only my mother has permission to call me by that, you and the rest of the world doesn't." She was in a fitted Puma tank top, Pulse embellished sweatpants, loose cardigan sweater, and her hair was in a tight ponytail with a blue headband around her forehead, which greatly contrasted Hope's loose first impression of her.

"Well you seemed to have polished up, what happened?" Hope asked, rather mockingly.

"This is polished up for you?" Fang gestured around her jogging attire.

"Never mind about you, so what is it you really want to talk about."

Hope already had a foreboding feeling the conversation can turn real nasty with only a few words exchanged with this woman.

"I want to talk about Vanille. She told me everything, you know that?" She ran full speed ahead of him.

"See I told you didn't have to interrogate me at the restaurant. Vanille will tell you everything instead." Hope shouted from behind, he ran with all his might to catch up to her.

"Well I want to hear everything again by your point of view. I don't want any extra bullshit; just get to where you're getting at." Megan sternly said.

Hope self-noted to never get to this woman's bad side; she seems pretty quick-tempered.

"No bullshit and straight to the point got it. I like Vanille's quirky and sunny personality, she's funny, and honestly I think she's a little _too_ flirtatious at times, I actually like it though, and I think I think she looks really cute with those pigtails." Hope wasn't blushing anymore, his heart was talking and now he has nothing to hide, though the cold weather did make his cheeks flush pink.

"I see… Vanille's pretty lucky then. For years there's always this boys that will try to get her, though I always seems to intimidate them silly and they'll just give up trying with Vanille because of me. That's always the first of the many trials I test boys with, if they're intimidated by it then there not worth it, but you Hope… You're another different story; you seem to really care about Vanille and one of the few who has passed my Interrogation Trial." Megan laughed and slapped my back. I smiled in reply.

"So let me get this straight- you test boys that try to get to Vanille and see if they're 'date-worth' for her and you think I passed and I can date her?" Hope inquired.

"Yes, you see me and Vanille had been there for each other since we were in diapers, and there's always this 'automatic-defensive instincts' I get when possible trouble is awaiting her. I just don't really want her to get hurt. So, I guess I am granting you permission to date her tomorrow."

"She told you about that huh?" Hope was starting to relate to what Megan was feeling, though she can be over-protective of Vanille, she and him both had that automatic instincts to defend their loved ones from harm. Hope trusted Serah, that's the difference there, but Megan in the other hand has to take things by her twisted rules.

"Though we would have still have dated with or without you permission, thanks anyways. It's a relief you trust me now."

_16__th__ lap and counting..._ Hope mentally thought.

"Both cheeky and polite, huh? You are Vanille's type." Megan said, whizzing past me once again.

Hope just grinned under his collar; he had slowed down into his walking pace and was trying to take everything all in with a deep thought.

_I must be the happiest man in the whole wide world right now. _Hope chuckled.

_It feels like I just won the lottery, only my heart has won the money._

_

* * *

_

_End Ch. 4_


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

Ch. 5: Preparations

_Vanille_

_-The following morning: 8:00 AM-_

*BRRINGG!*

*BRIIINGG!*

*BRRRIIINGGG!*

…

Vanille poked her right arm out of her blanket and wearily pushed down the cold chrome Snooze button of her pink clock; she then took off her orange night mask from her eyes and was greeted with the usual eight o'clock sunshine and inevitable realization. Vanille rubbed her eyes thoroughly to shake off her sleepiness and stretched her arms.

_I'm on a date today, _Vanille thought sleepily. She giggled subconsciously, it felt soo good to say that –well to _think _that.

Vanille sat on her bed and the events of last night finally dimmed probable in her somnolent mind. She had been dreaming about it last night -about Megan's interrogation and Hope's sudden call, all the while she really did thought it had just been a wonderful, blissful dream, but now she had come to, and now she had finally comprehend the dream was indeed pure reality.

_Talk about Inception, _Vanille automatically contemplated. _She loved that movie!_

Hope had asked her out, and today was the day Oerba Dia Vanille will go to her 1st real date, with her 1st ever boyfriend; simple.

_Possible boyfriend that is… _

_What if he calls it quits on the first second of our date and dumps me without hesitation?_

…

_Worst Case Scenario:_

_Vanille: Hi Hope!_

_Hope: (Snappily) Ugh Vanille, it's so disgusting how you try to be optimistic and bright all the time! Just drop the act already and be yourself for once, you're here to get to know each other, and how can I possibly do that with you trying to please me all the freaking time!_

_Vanille: (Hurt and taken aback) B-but, but… Hope this is me and why is it wrong of me to try and please you?_

_Hope: Yeah, well I don't buy it and I find your "tactics" of winning me over outdated! This date is over, and so are we!_

_(Hope stomps off haughtily, and threw away the rose bouquet he had in hand to Vanille's trembling feet)_

_Vanille: (Slowly picks up the soiled roses) it was nice while it lasted…_

_The deep blood-red hue of the roses had drained of its rich color to white, Vanille nonetheless still clutched onto it dearly. _

…

Vanille snapped out of that repugnant dream immediately. It was not like her to be this pessimistic. What happened to her cheery self? This first date thing was getting to Vanille really badly.

"I shouldn't be so negative." Vanille muttered to herself crossly.

_Yeah, well you shouldn't get your hopes up._

But Hope was indeed the hope she had been searching for, and now Megan also trusted him, "This couldn't be real. It's too good to be true!" Vanille whispered. She pinched her arm tightly for good measure, but it didn't wake her up from any dream.

_This is real Vanille, I mean come on! Someone asking you out for the first time ever aren't that really surprising, what did you think of yourself? An ugly, preppy, and annoying brat who won't ever get a boyfriend? So low of you! _Vanille pouted at herself, this was more than being pessimistic, and it was now classified as being paranoid.

"No, I'm a sweet 19-year old girl who's going to have her first date as cute and romantic as possible!"

Vanille then threw off her comforter rather indignantly and skipped merrily towards the bathroom, with 1000 different ways in mind of how to make herself look like a goddess.

_Vanille's Preparation To-Do List:_

_1) Bubble bath- complete with her whole Honey-Cherry bubble bath set_

_2) Moisturize- lotion, creams, etc.!_

_3) Makeup- no brainer_

_4) Hair_

_5) Accessories _

_6) CLOTHES & SHOES!_

Thinking of positive things like makeup and clothes cheered Vanille up. She was really going to try out everything she knows about beauty and fashion (_which was a lot!) _for her first date with Hope.

8:05 AM is a decent enough time to fulfill Vanille's required time for her "experimenting."

Vanille smiled mischievously, this is the reason why she woke herself up early, to prep herself up even longer.

"Ooo, this going to be lots a fun!" Vanille turned on her bathtub faucet and threw in her Strawberry bathtub fizzy balls.

And let Vanille's Ultimate Beauty & Fashion Experiment begin!

_For girls: preparing themselves up for a first date is fun._

_For boys: this means nothing but torturous labor._

* * *

_Hope_

_-Around the same time: 8:06 AM-_

…

_Vanille cackled sassily._

"_You as my date? Please!" She was holding on to another man's arms. The man was shrouded in complete black hiding its identity._

"_You see this? This is my date." Vanille squeezed her mystery man tightly. _

_Then she and her "date" turned around and left Hope to despair._

"_But Vanille you said…" Hope had fallen down to his knees, his fists crumpled together in the ground._

_One moment they were sharing and eating popcorn, the next is-… Is this…_

"_Why did I even trust you to make her happy? I should have known better." This was Megan's voice; she popped out of nowhere and was in front of Hope, gazing at him intently. _

"_But it was Vanille who-…"_

"_Shut up!" Megan interrupted. Hope looked up from the ground and saw how empty and cold Megan's stare was, she was nothing but an apparition- ghost-like and pale, her body translucent and holding no sign of warmth. The only thing that actually showed life was the depth of her voice._

_They were in a dark and black room where scarlet wisps of fog serves as the only illumination of light, where time has stopped for Hope, for any hope…_

"_Why?" A single tear of vapor-like water slid down on Hope's cheeks._

_The nightmare felt so real._

"_Why? You're asking me why? It's because of you your mother had died; it's because of you your father cries."_

"_How do you know?" Hope weakly said. He closed his eyes, but nothing changed, his eye closed was still as dark as "the room."_

…

"_How do I know? It's me Serah have you forgotten…" Hope looked up from the ground once again and saw his baby sister as white and pale as Megan was-…. she had replaced her. _

"_No Serah, you're not supposed to be here. This is just a fucking nightmare!" Hope yelled._

_Hope knew it perfectly… But the nightmare just felt too real._

_He stood up and walked towards to Serah. Serah was clutching her pearl necklace and was looking away from Hope._

"_Serah…" Hope touched his sister, but within touch, she disappeared into nothing but a hazy mist._

"_Serah…?" Hope flailed his hands around the spot where Serah was supposed to be. _

"_Where are you? Please explain to me what you're trying to say!" Hope frantically said he was in the brink of utter desperation._

_But Serah was gone, along with Vanille…_

…

"SERAH, VANILLE!" Hope rose up from his bed violently, hitting Sazh's upper bunk; frantic sweat clung to him like sticky Velcro straps. He was panting raggedly, inhaling and exhaling with great exertion, not to mention his swollen forehead.

"Hmph! Hope what's wrong?" Sazh mumbled, still half unconscious.

Hope touched his forehead gently but it only throbbed and stung under the light pressure, he yanked his fingers off immediately.

"Damn it! It's nothing Sazh, go back to sleep." Hope's breathing was tightened and was worn out.

*BRRIIINNGG!*

*BBRRRIIIIIINNGG!*

*BBBRRRRIIIIIIINNGGG!* Hope's metallic clock eagerly rang.

He had forgotten his clock's alarm.

Hope almost smashed it into pieces as he took a powerful left hook on the clock's vibrating jaw.

That wasn't smart; this venting of anger brought only more unwavering fury and excruciating pain for Hope.

Just waking up from his nightmare, Hope was once again thrown back into another nightmare: first dates.

_A stupid nightmare, a stinging forehead, a broken clock, a disturbed roommate, an injured fist = a very sad Hope._

Hope was ready to burst into tears, but he choked it up like a man he was supposed to be.

_How can I present myself to Vanille when I'm a messed wreck? _Hope aggravatingly thought.

Hope plopped down back into his only support: his soft pillows.

He closed his eyes, relaxing himself to no further annoyances. The pain from his forehead, fist, and mind slowly dissolved as our silver-haired big brother dozed off once again, this time into a peaceful, dream-less dream.

…

-_11:35 AM-_

Hope slowly woke up for the second time this morning. He stirred soundly from his blanket and stretched. A dull pain from his fist and forehead alarmed Hope wide awake. "What time is it?" Hope glanced at his bedside clock, its hands stopped at the approximate time Hope had annihilated it: 8:07 AM.

"Shit I need the real time!" Hope scrambled off of his bed and swiped his cellphone off of its charging state to look at the time, it blinked: 11:36 AM.

"Whew!" Hope sighed, he was about to close his cellphone again when a message from Vanille during 9:55 popped on his background picture.

It said:

_Hi Hope! I don't know why but I really felt the urge to text you for no apparent reason…_

_Anyway I can't wait to see you on our date! To tell you the truth I am actually nervous, usually I'm all preppy and stuff but now I'm not! I'm really nervous Hope! __Well, that's it. Yours truly, Vanille! _

Hope laughed at the message; this was the quirky Vanille he had admired from the start.

Hope decided to reply:

_Hey Vanille! Don't be nervous, I know once we get to Nautilus you're going to be all smiles once again, especially once we get to those Chocobos! I'm really excited in the other hand, yes I did had my share of rough moments early this morning, but those wouldn't be enough to wear my happiness away from seeing you! Can't wait! Your Hope._

Hope for a second was hesitant on ending his reply with _Your Hope_. It sounded like they were a definite couple already, but it was too cute and sweet so Hope just left it out and pressed SEND.

Hope knew one thing that was definite though, he was going into his very first date.

Hope immediately then stacked his bathroom necessities: a towel, his Heads & Shoulders conditioner, and his ultimate lady-killer: Axe _for Men _kit. Seriously, he only reserved that kit for special occasions, and when he does he was a magnet! Hope didn't acknowledge any of the girls though, he knew they were only allured by his scent, but now Hope wanted to use it for that exact purpose.

For Vanille to notice him just a tad bit more.

Hope ran into his dorm's shared bathroom, carrying his bathroom bundle along the way.

_Time for the torturous labor…_

* * *

_Vanille_

-_Earlier, 9:00 AM-_

"Now that I am done bathing and moisturizing I shall proceed to the makeup!" Vanille had on a white t-shirt and shorts; this was only for the spills and mistakes purposes only. Vanille was really glowing; her skin shined and was blushed with light glitter powder, it was even softer than before from all of that Honey-Cherry bathtub kit, lotions, and who-knows-what!

Vanille rushed to her closet, plopping down right in front of it to examine the boxes and boxes of makeup and tools she had accumulated over the years.

"Let's see…black eyeliner, palette of eye shadows, mascara, eye curler, hot iron, blush, lipgloss, my favorite Peach-Suckle bodyspray, blush and eye brushes, and my favorite hair comb set!" Vanille took all of this in a snap and organized all of it in her vanity mirror; she then studied the ensemble and was satisfied.

"Right, let's get this going!" Vanille cheered.

Vanille's eager and proficient hands immediately then sorted through the makeup and Vanille started applying in a frenzied blur and skill (she already took the initiative to figure out which look she wanted to achieve the day before).

* * *

_Hope_

_-12:05 PM-_

Towel-wrapped and wet, Hope walked out of the bathroom.

He must admit the Axe scent he was fanning around the hallway was pretty strong and smelled very manly.

_I hope Vanille will think so to…_

Hope wanted to walk back as quietly as possible; he doesn't want anybody to see him half-naked, especially with his Axe scent on.

*_Walk*_

_*Walk*_

_*Walk*_

"Hope?" A familiar voice from behind snickered.

_*Stop*_

_Shit. Busted._

Hope clenched his teeth, and turned around.

"Hey Maqui…"

_I should have known. _

"Going out somewhere? _Something smells fishy…_" Maqui teased.

"Yeah, actually I am going out. I'm going out with this girl…"

"Nice, so what does she look like? I won't judge, I promise!" Maqui was trying so hard not to laugh. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out Maqui wasn't the slightest believed that Hope was going out with another girl.

"What makes you talk to me after all this months?" Hope tried not to release his frustration, he already had too many of that earlier this morning, but Maqui is really pushing him to his edge. Just seeing him makes Hope's blood rush in anger.

Maqui's silly face expression darkened, but he was dead silent.

_That's right, cuz he was no legit explanations whatsoever._

"I thought so…" Hope turned around defiantly.

Maqui tried to stutter something, but instead slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Hope sighed.

_Maqui used to be such a great friend but ever since Yuj came to the picture Maqui abandoned Hope to join the guy's paramilitary association called NORA. Ever since then, Maqui never bothered to talk to Hope, and the friendship just slowly fallen apart._

Hope fastened his pace a bit back to his dorm.

He just couldn't wait any longer for their date to start.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-12:30 PM-_

Vanille twirled and studied herself at the mirror again for the hundredth time. She was wearing the following:

_*Cream-colored ruffled blouse shirt_

_*Unbuttoned sweeping baby pink cardigan sweater_

_*Black, lace-layered miniskirt_

_*Light pink converse sneakers with personalized insignia of a black rose_

_*Accessories: silver pendant earrings and an elegant mix of gold, pink, and metallic-colored bracelets_

_Beauty & Hair:_

_Hair: 2 heart-shaped braids on each side, little side-swept bangs to the left_

_Makeup: (Neapolitan ice cream-based colors) Light chocolate brown as the base color on the eyelids, a tint of pink on the bottom, and a speckle of glitter-white to the corners (pink and brown blended lightly), a faint glow of rosy-pink blush, a swipe of clear lipgloss, and brown eyeliner._

_Perfume: Peach-Suckle Bodyspray for her_

Vanille has her Chocobo purse tightly around in her hands.

"I have got to say that I did a pretty damn good job!" Vanille inspected, still analyzing herself at the mirror.

Though it took a couple of hours of searching through her closet, Vanille indeed had on clothes that suit her for a first date, though in turn her room was a jumbled mess of makeup and clothes.

"I'll clean you up later okay room?" Vanille patted her bed as if it would reply.

*ZZTT*

*ZZZTTT*

Vanille's phone was vibrating in her Chocobo purse.

"I hope it's Hope!" Vanille leapt out of her bed and ran beside the mirror hook to grab her purse.

Vanille unzipped the front cover and took off her vibrating phone. She didn't look at the Caller ID and immediately blurted: "Hi Hope!"

"Hope? What are you talking about Vanille! It's me Claire!"

Vanille's mouth parted to an o.

"CLAIRE! HEY HOW ARE YOU? I'VE MISSED YOU BADLY! ARE YOU RETIRING EARLY FROM THE GC?" Vanille was a giggly little girl again.

Claire and Vanille were like peas in a pod since they were babies, and Vanille would never forget how Claire supported her as an older sister, they never really thought of each other as cousins, and they were truly sisters inside. Claire and Megan was Vanille's support system.

Claire gave a soft and loving chuckle, "I'm fine Vanille! Sheesh, I'm the one who's suppose to ask you those questions, being in the GC and all. Anyway, I HAVE NOT retired in the GC yet, I'm only 21, and Lieutenant Amodar promoted me for Officer training next month. By the way who's _Hope?"_

Vanille pouted, ignoring Claire's question. "You said you were training again- for Officer Rank? Claire are you going away again? Is that why you're calling?"

Ever since Claire signed up for the Guardian Corps she and Vanille had a tight schedule for any bonding time and "catching-up," and now Vanille's also attending Pulse University which makes for even rarer meetings together.

"About that Vanille, you must understand that I have sworn to a duty- a duty to protect the citizen of Cocoon. I have been given special recommendation from Lieutenant Amodar for Officer training in Bodhum; I am obliged and honored to accept it and nothing else. I thought Snow passed the word that I'll have a party in the 23rd? Well, that party is a kind-of 'Farewell/Congratulations' party, I'm hoping you can attend because I won't be back for at least 4 months."

Vanille understood, she and Claire just have separate paths to live now, and she can't act like a baby wanting its mother any longer, she had complete independence over herself ever since she started on Pulse, _she had that choice of independence. _

"I have complete recognition for your choice Sergeant Farron, you have pledged on a duty to put yourself forward any danger to shield the people of Cocoon." Vanille mocked a serious tone, much like Lieutenant Amodar's but ended up laughing.

Claire laughed to, "Haha, Vanille. Not funny!"

"So why are you laughing?" Vanille giggled.

"I don't know, probably because it was lame."

"Yeah riiihgt!" Vanille teased.

"No but really, who's Hope?" Claire asked again, with a slight of her "interrogating time" tone.

"Not telling!" Vanille persisted her teasing.

"Vanille who's Hope? You know I have the resources and references to track down this guy without you telling me, special courtesy of the GC." Now Claire's using the GC to blackmail Vanille.

Vanille's smile turned upside down. "You wouldn't dare Claire! I thought your purpose for joining the GC was to protect the people, not to blackmail your relatives into telling their private lives."

"Just tell me who Hope is then!"

"Fine! He's my date today, we met during, uh… during a _special delivery_."

"Special delivery? What special delivery?"

"A pizza delivery."

Looking back Vanille thought that all of this had traced back to one pizza delivery. She couldn't help but smile at some flashbacks about their chicken dance.

…

"Vanille, you still with me?" Claire was concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I just blanked out for awhile that's all, sorry about that." Vanille felt stupid for that.

"As much as I want to dig even deeper about this Hope, I won't I promise! But I have to go now, see you soon at the party Vanille, oh and remember that Hope guy can also come!"

"But Claire that soon already?" Now Vanille felt like hitting herself for blanking out. She had just lost valuable seconds with her friend!

"Yes, we're about to have our annual meetings with PSICOM, so bye and stay strong Vanille!"

*BEEEP*

"Claire?" Vanille was talking to a dead cellphone line.

Vanille looked at her phone, she expected it to be empty, but a message from Hope blinked at her inbox!

She probably didn't noticed her phone vibrate from all of her preparation, because the reply was from over an hour ago.

Vanille quickly scanned it, and her heart melted when she read that last and sweet part, it said: _"Your Hope." _

Vanille squealed merrily.

_You are my hope, Hope..._ Vanille thought.

* * *

_Hope_

_-1:00 PM-_

Hope clasped together the last button of the sky blue, long-sleeves polo he was wearing. It was a tight fit, but that was supposed to be the style. Hope had on his waterproof Timex watch, the blue polo, black denim jeans, a white Nikes jacket (zipped down), and his shoes was navy-blue Reeboks. Hope patted on more of the Axe after shave for good measure and briefly studied himself over the reflection of the window.

"Nice one Hope." Hope ruffled his silver hair a tad bit.

Hope couldn't believe it, but he actually pulled off a look that was good enough for his first date, course he had to borrow the blue polo from Sazh's closet but Sazh will understand, Hope's side of the closet consists mainly of his working t-shirts from Cheesy Chicken & Pizza Place and free Pulse University clothing. Nothing was decent enough for the occasion.

Hope decided to wake up Sazh.

"Hey Sazh, wakey wakey!" Hope fiercely shook Sazh from his bed.

"What?" Sazh mumbled, he scratched his Afro and rose up to a sitting position.

"Whaddya think?" Hope gestured around his attire.

"What I think is…" Sazh rubbed his eyes sleepily and then gave out a big yawn.

"What I think is, is that you borrowed my clothes."

"Yeah I know that, but what do you think overall?" Hope really wanted suggestions.

"I think the aftershave cologne is a nice touch, and the outfit is nice, but you need to give the polo back to me after you're done."

"Thanks and of course." Hope patted Sazh's shoulders and stepped away from his bed.

"When's the date anyway?" Sazh was stepping out into the ladder.

"Hmm, I'm picking Vanille up from her place at 2:30."

"Ok, so what's the transportation? Don't tell me it's that rusty bug you drive around with at work! Boy will that be some first impression!" Sazh gave out a hearty chuckle.

Hope slyly smiled at this.

"Actually it's on a Levi cab; I had to pocket out his week's salary to be able to afford it, but it's going to be worth it. I booked the Touring Express too, so Vanille and I can see Nautilus Park's main attractions in sky-high view. Of course we still have to stop by Palumpolum Station and get a train ride to get to Nautilus Station, then from there the Levi Cab will pick us up. Hmm, I just remembered I didn't buy tickets for the train ride, I'll just give em' call..."

Sazh whistled, "Damn, that's some serious spending. That Vanille's surely lucky my friend, and remember to also bring an umbrella with you! I've been to the Nautilus Station and it's going to be pretty wet out there!"

Hope blushed slightly, "Thanks Sazh, it's really great you're here to support me."

"Anytime, so you and Serah recently talked?"

Hope immediately thought back to that awful nightmare this morning. "I tried to call her last night but she didn't pick up… I'm really worried about her; it's been a while now since we had any communications."

Hope contemplated on that final scene of his nightmare; when Serah disappeared into nothing but mist.

Hope's fist tightened. Surely Serah would have answered by now.

"I'm actually going to call again- just to make things sure." Hope grabbed his cellphone out of his jean pocket and dialed Serah's cell number.

*RIING*

*RIING*

*RIING*

"Hope…" Serah's voice was extra soft.

"Serah did you receive my voicemail?" Hope was immensely relieved to hear Serah's voice after that nightmare.

"I actually did, I'm so sorry. I was about to call you back later this afternoon, but I thought you had work today."

"It's okay… That is if you're okay- are you okay?"

Hope didn't saw it, but Serah smiled.

"I am alright big brother; Snow's helping me out here. How about you, any news I need to get updated with?"

"Yeah, actually I'm going to a date today."

Hope wasn't the slightest bit hesitant at telling his younger sister about this, she might actually be able to help Hope out.

"REALLY, SO WHO IS SHE?" Serah's soft voice was now replaced to a high-pitched squeal. Hope had to distance himself away from his cellphone for fear he's going to lose his hearing.

"Her name's Vanille, I just know you two will be the best of friends when you meet."

Hope heard Serah shuffled a bit at the other line.

"Do you mean Snow's younger sister?"

Hope was taken aback; he didn't know Vanille and Snow were related.

"Are you sure about this Serah? The Vanille I'm talking about is a bright, red-haired girl who goes to college with me."

"YES! That description is her! Can you believe it? We're both dating related siblings, pretty cute, huh? Snow actually showed me a picture of her a week ago, and I think she's very adorable for you Hope!"

Hope was still dumbfounded at this, but he recovered quickly.

"I know it is kind of cute… Anyway I have to contact Palumpolum Station to book our train ride; I forgot to do that last night, I already booked our Levi cab-"

Serah interrupted, "WAIT! A LEVI CAB? Are you going to Nautilus? Oh, we could have had a double-date! You and Snow could have talked, and Vanille and I could have talked to!"

"Maybe next time Serah. Big brother needs to go now though, remember the rules: keep your pepper spray handy in your bag, and use those martial arts moves that you and I have practiced for 10 years if things get really out of hand out there alright? Okay, I'll call you later, bye!"

"Okay, bye Hope! And keep your word; call me later on how the date went."

"I promise, bye!" Hope ended the call with a push of a button.

_Now, about Vanille being Snow's brother… _Hope pushed aside the thought; he'll just have to ask Vanille later, for now he'll have to book their train ride to Nautilus.

_

* * *

_

End Ch. 5

* * *

**A/N: And their journey is just beginning… Next time will be Hope's and Vanille's date, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Got a Problem?

Ch. 6: Got a Problem?

_Hope_

_-1:20 PM-_

"Yes, 2 round trip tickets to Palumpolum and Nautilus. Leaving at 2:30? Yes… Ok will do, thanks!"

Sazh furrowed his eyebrows together as he listened to Hope's call. "Vanille's expecting you at that time right? So how are you going to catch up to the train now?"

Hope was fidgeting around his cell phone's flip cover. "Plans change all the time right? Now I just have to call Vanille." Hope stopped idly flipping his cellphone and dialed Vanille's number in.

…

Hope was pacing back and forth the room, patiently waiting for Vanille to answer.

…

"Hey Hope! I received your text message, you're just too adorable!" Vanille raved.

His cheeks burned pink with the unexpected compliment.

"Err... No problem, I just wanted to update you with the new schedule. Okay so I haven't found transport yet on picking you up, but I already have the train and the Levi Cab transportations handled."

"Wait a LEVI CAB? I always wanted to ride one! Ooh, I can't wait any longer Hope, and about picking me up, you actually don't have to. I have a velocycle, so I can actually pick _you_ up. Just tell me your address, and I'll pick you up 'round 2 okay?"

Hope wasn't expecting Vanille to have a velocycle; he actually felt his pride degrade a little. _He_ was the one who's supposed to handle all of the payments and transportation, at least that's what he thinks. All Vanille have to do in Hope's book is to enjoy his company and their date.

_But what will I do instead: hung back here and try to borrow the bug from work?_

Hope shuddered, might as well let Vanille drive him just this once.

"Soo… Hope you okay with the plans?" Vanille's usual cheery voice was supplied with a tint of anxiousness.

"Yeah, so the train leaves at 2:30, then once we're dropped off at Nautilus Station the Levi cab will pick us up. My address is Pulse Dorm C, don't worry about finding my room, I'll be waiting in the nearby parking lot."

"Alright!" Vanille responded.

Something was eating at the back of Hope's mind, and he really doesn't want to spit it out. But it was really _gnawing _at him!

"Vanille, can I ask you something?It's about your…" Hope uncertainly discontinued his question.

_It's about your brother Snow._

"About my what?" Vanille in the other hand was just as worried as Hope. What is he really trying to say?

"Nothing, sorry about that, you know I just can't wait to see you…" Hope really meant it, he wants to see Vanille, and on her new "date look."

Hope could only imagine.

"Oh, gee that's it?" Vanille giggled. "I thought for a second you'll say I was ugly or 'too preppy,' I can't wait to see you to though."

"No I'll never say your ugly! Nor if you're too preppy! Those are 2 amongst the many of your best qualities Vanille. I'm really lucky to have this _fateful chance_ with you…" Hope was firmly speaking compassionately.

_Not once have I thought you're ugly Vanille, or too preppy. _

_This started with that dang Bob being absent at work, then me delivering pizza at Vanille's doorstep…_

_I should really thank Bob for a change._

"I-I thanks Hope. I've never been admired as you do, that really meant a lot to me. Your name just says everything about you. _Hope…_" Her voice was harmony from up above.

Hope seriously found himself agape, and nothing to reply.

"So see you at 2?"

"Of course, definitely," Hope replied.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-1:40 PM-_

"Better get at Hope's place then. Pulse Dorm C, parking lot…"

Keys were jingling in Vanille's fingertips as she did some last touchups to her makeup and hair.

A ruffle there, smoothening this, swiping that.

_Perfect_

Vanille walked out of her apartment room and locked the door shut.

_Skippy- Skippy-Skip! _Vanille merrily hummed as she bounded off the stairs.

_Hope and I will have a date, I am so excited eep! _

Vanille zipped through the parking lot and found her velocycle sleeping quietly on its usual parking corner.

"Well I need to pick Hope up Velo!" Vanille clicked open the trunk compartment and grabbed her hot pink helmet.

She firmly placed the helmet on and Vanille took her place on the smooth and rigid leather seat.

A couple of clicks on the engine buttons and I turn from her key and Vanille was off into the air.

_Well hope you're in the parking lot..._

_

* * *

_

_Hope_

_-1:57 PM- _

A quick smirk and a hasty good luck from Sazh, and Hope were briskly leaping off the stairs- their tickets, cellphone, and wallet in hand.

*_thud*_

_*thud*_

_*thud*_

Hope's heart and solid steps rhythmically thumped together as he raced to the parking lot.

_God, why the heck did Serah had to call back? He was planning on being at least 5 minutes early._

…

"_Remember bro; always respect Vanille's invisible bubble space! Stay away at least a good 4 inches from 'the bubble,' if for some rare occasion she allows you, do not linger for more than a minute or else she'll think you're a pervert with crazed hormones." _

_Hope gladly took these words of wisdom, Serah's the one who had experience with dates anyway, and she have the girl's point of view. _

"_Oh, and one more thing," Serah added, "direct eye contacts are very powerful and intimidating signs of conflicting passion_,_so unless you and Vanille are sure, do not look for more than- say, 20 seconds."_

_What did Serah meant by "conflicting passion," wtf much? _

Hope shook it off; _do not linger on personal bubble and no prolonged eye contacts, got it!_

_I am so ready for this, _Hope cheered.

Err; he actually doesn't have any idea at all…

* * *

_Vanille_

_-Same time: 1:57 PM-_

Vanille promptly parked her velocycle on the first available spot in the Dorm C parking lot. She couldn't believe she needed a Pulse Student ID or a Visitor's Permit Pass for her entry and parking space! It's a good thing she had stashed her ID on her Chocobo purse!

Turning her key at a 180 degree; Vanille took off her helmet and let her now-messy braids crash along her shoulders- it actually made her 'do look a bit more sweeter and more natural, as pieces of her bangs and locks of hair whip around the breezy setting.

She slid off of her seat and watched around the parking lot for any sign of Hope.

*Thump*

*Thud*

*Thump

*Crash*

Vanille turned around at the location of the commotion, and gladly saw Hope leaping off the last 4 steps of the stairs.

"HEY Vanille!" Hope waved from the distance; he was jogging and swerving around parked cars as he came close to the grinning Vanille.

"Hi Hope!" Vanille enthusiastically replied, Hope had stopped short in front of Vanille and took in a breather.

* * *

_Hope_

You know I didn't really wanted to look like a wheezy idiot in front of Vanille but I was just in a mad rush!

After a full half-minute respite I looked up from my knees, and saw this angel…

This angel clasped her delicate fingers around my back, patting it softly to slowly ease my ragged breathing.

"Hope, you okay? You didn't run around the track before this did you?"

My fresh Axe aftershave scent wafted around the proximity as the cool breeze of the skies whirled in around us.

I haven't peeled my eyes off of Vanille, and so did her hand from my back.

So cute, so adorable- her hair dancing around the wind did some slow motion in my brain, her bangs loosely framed those striking emerald eyes with the delicate curl of her eyelashes, her braids mingled around the glistening silver earrings she wore.

Vanille intently looked back (_I wonder what's she's thinking?)_, and then she said "Come on Hope, into Velo!" She guided me to her velocycle (hands still placed behind me). I felt all tingly at the touch, then I remembered those cursed words from Serah: "_…If for some rare occasion she lets you, do not linger for more than a minute…" _

I think it's been more than a minute, but hell, once I saw the velocycle I knew I was going to have to throw that rule aside!

"Here's your helmet…" Vanille handed me a navy blue helmet from the small trunk case of the velocycle, and she placed hers on, propping herself on the front seat.

"I'll drive; you just tell me where to go." She kept herself busy with starting the engine, while I was still outside of the velocycle, my dark helmet on, providing me little comfort with the privacy of hiding my reddening face.

"Erm… We'll just stop by on Palumpolum Station."

I was literally sweating bullets on Sazh's polo! I wasn't ready yet to be all "snug," with Vanille on the tight area of the vehicle.

It was a good thing I bothered to swipe on a stick of Axe deodorant!

"Okay, I'll call Megan to pick up my velocycle then, after we drop by." Vanille was still fidgeting around the controls, checking this, pressing this twice…

* * *

_Vanille_

Oh boy!

My fingers were scrambling around the controls, trying to keep myself busy while I processed the image of Hope having to hug me from behind. I wasn't in the right state of mind (and body) to be driving around up in the air.

_Anima, Vanille! Man up you sissy! _I angrily thought, my face scrunching up into a slight frown.

_Hope is only going to touch me at the back! Sure it's a bit too tight, but still… we need the transport._

"Well, uh, I guess, I… Could I sit behind you?" Hope choked on his words. For a minute I even forgot about Hope standing right beside me! I snapped my thoughts in check as I compose my reply, "Hope, you are very much welcome to sit behind me." I was trying to be calm, but nervousness wormed around my words.

"Yes, thank you." Hope stuttered he was inching his way slowly to the seat, dragging 5 seconds with each miniscule steps.

Not that I minded, I needed an hour to regain my composure with this if I had the option!

Then finally, Hope clambered up to the leather seat, his knees touching my waists.

"I'll hang my hands around your shoulder." Hope lightly put his shaky hands on my trembling shoulders.

"You do that Hope, try to hang on tight. The ride might get bumpy."

I then revved up the handlebar, and we flew into the sky of oblivion.

I didn't know what to expect…

_The ride __**will**__ get bumpy, whether or not the weather causes it._

_

* * *

_

_Hope_

_-2:15 PM-_

At least I got permission.

As the winds whisked around Vanille's clothes I smelled a delicious array of something fruity and gummy.

The scent kind of calmed down my tensed up hands, and I loosened my firm grip.

My knees were also sore from being tightened up by my muscles; Vanille's waist is its boundary!

The drive was actually just a couple of minutes long (maybe 6 minutes) but it felt forever inside.

_Loosen grip_

_Don't touch this_

_Scoot a bit over there_

_Relax_

_Relax _

_Relax_

These instructions played over and over my head, sorting out my pounding feelings.

We soon slowed down into a stop in front of Palumpolum Station. Many cars and velocycles alike are parked in the drop-off sidewalk.

Vanille took off her helmet, gently shaking her soft cherry hair. I was mesmerized and was caught looking through my tinted helmet. She looked behind me and smiled, "Well aren't you going to take yours off to?"

_Uh-huh, _was all my mind said.

"Yeah" I replied quickly, gluing my hands on both sides of the helmet I took it off hastily and tucked it in the small trunk, along with Vanille's.

"I should call Megan to handle Velo…" Vanille took out her cellphone from her purse and started dialing.

…

"Yeah Megs, would you pick up Velo from the Station?"

"_Yeah sure… so about Hope… he's looking alright?" _ Megan's voice was loud enough to transmit over my spot beside the velocycle.

Vanille apologetically glanced back at me; she's a few feet away, and she knows I have heard Megan loud and clear.

I was blushing of course, but it worn off quickly, my body is starting to "adapt" with these unexpected blushes I can tell.

"Fang, could you hush up? Hope heard you!"

"_Sheesh, don't start dropping the 'F' word on me missy! I'm on my way to the station actually; my brother's apartment is just a walk away so I can look at Hope myself…"_

I glanced at my watch: _2:20 PM _it blinked.

"Uh Vanille, train's coming soon. We should go now."

Vanille gave me hesitant looks, still caught on Megan's yapping.

"Okay Megan, just hurry up here and I'll give you the keys to my velocycle."

"_Almost there… Yup, there you are!" _

"Hey Hope, Vanille!" I heard Megan's deafening voice pierce from the crowds.

Me and Vanille turned our heads to the running Megan.

When she finally was beside us she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me- no _analyzed _me, like I was dead rat from a laboratory being tested on by a scientist.

Vanille widened her eyes at Megan's bizarre reaction.

"Uhh, do I have snot up on my nose or something?" I incredulously asked.

"Hmm…" Megan was fingering her chin, arms crossed, "Looks good enough for me, and I like that cologne!" She stepped a little closer towards my direction and gave a deep whiff.

Vanille immediately threw Megan the keys spastically.

"'K, Megan time to go!" Vanille grabbed at my right wrist and pulled me into the station.

I was a bit surprised at Vanille's actions, "Sorry about that wretched Fang; she can be a bit extra uptight now that I started dating…" She was still holding onto my wrist, dragging me as we made our way to train platform.

"GOOD LUCK VANILLE!" Megan shouted from behind.

Vanille just rolled her eyes, she had let go of my wrist finally when we were seated at the plush benches of Gladius Express.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-2:45 PM- _

The train ride to Nautilus was a mixed of comfortable and uncomfortable silence between me and Hope.

Now and again, I could hear Hope trying to stutter something, but he'll be uncertain for a minute and will just quit on whatever he's trying to say, so we just remained quiet; me looking out through the square glass window – sightseeing, Hope doing the same as well.

We were at our full 10 minutes of reverie when Hope finally asked me something.

"Vanille, I heard by Serah that Snow's your older brother? Is he?" Hope was hesitant, it seemed like he had been sitting calmly and silently because he was rehearsing his words on what to say all along.

"Yes, Snow's my brother." I chuckled at that, I was imagining this blonde and tall cheery guy as my brother, at that moment I actually wanted to call Snow to check if he's all fine. "It's kind of weird isn't it? Snow told me he was dating Serah- your sister Serah, and now there's also us dating."

"Yeah, it is…" Hope's voice faded, and then came our reverie again…

Hope was looking out dreamily at a faraway place.

* * *

_Hope_

_-3:02 PM-_

The moment I caught sight of Nautilus Station I knew I should have heeded to Sazh's words. The train tracks weren't tracks anymore, because of Nautilus Ocean; they were just rails hugging the train's sides to wade us through the ocean.

"My…" Vanille whispered she was peering over the window with deep concern. "It sure is rainy; I guess that's why it's been named Nautilus."

Yes, with the ocean is also an everlasting downpour, it really contrasted with the luminous attraction park, people new to the Nautilus area would never even think of anything like Nautilus Park to exist in such a gloomy and cold vicinity.

"I was planning on bringing an umbrella, but I guess I forgot about it…"

The train finally skidded to a stop, Hope and Vanille covered their heads as they ran to the shaded station.

As Hope dried himself off in the shade, he saw Vanille outstretch her hands to the sky, letting drops of the heavy rain slip off her fingers.

"Vanille you might catch a cold…" Hope walked towards Vanille with troubled thoughts.

"Huh?" Vanille had been caught in a trance perhaps; as she gave Hope a wistful look.

Withdrawing her wet hands from the rain she said, "I'm fine Hope, its just water."

Hope was worried for a moment but was interrupted when he saw their Levi cab park in front of the station.

"There's our ride." Hope peeled off his white jacket and wrapped it around Vanille, his arms carefully draped around her shoulders as if to shield away anymore of the rain from Vanille.

"Thanks Hope, sorry I had to be all weird in front of you. I'm very into nature I guess?" Vanille kind of snuggled herself even closer to Hope's arm.

"It's kind of cold to; I wish I would have worn jeans instead of this skirt."

Vanille gave a little sneeze and Hope couldn't resist but laugh, "What's so funny?" Vanille asked her nose flushed red.

"Look you already have a cold! Now let's hurry to the Levi cab before it drives off!"

"Right," Vanille replied.

Hope and Vanille jogged to the Levi cab, and they slipped inside hurriedly.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-3:20 PM-_

"OMG, Fiend Lord's Keep! We're soo going in there!" Vanille squealed, she was eagerly pointing at the looming haunted castle ahead.

"Oh yeah, I bet 50 Gil that you'll only cower behind me when we take our first step inside," Hope taunted.

"Make it a 100! Plus another 50 if I don't touch you!" Vanille provoked.

"Hah, fine!" Hope laughed.

I scooted to his side of the cab and tickled him, Hope only squirmed his way out of my attack but to no avail, the cab driver took a hasty glance back and eyed us suspiciously.

"Stop Vanille!" Hope pleaded. He was trying to block my attacks by his hands.

I laughed and slowed down my tickling, but it was a big mistake… the moment my fingers stopped tickling, Hope launched his hands on my side and started tickling me back ferociously.

"Hey Hope, you're so unfair!" Tears from my eyes started to trickle down my cheeks while I howl with laughter.

We were making such a ruckus in the cab that we didn't even notice the driver flying us down to the ground, into Nautilus Park Station.

Hope only chuckled as he started to tickle my neck; my nose was being choked down by his strong cologne.

The first time the Levi cab flew up to sky we were overwhelmed with the lights and colors of Nautilus Park; nothing was as majestic and fascinating than the view we were seeing. At first neither me nor Hope spoke a word, we were holding our breaths as we took in the stunning view from the sky.

Each glittering light was like a twinkling gem from a treasure hoard; the little people running or walking amongst it only added to its beautiful atmosphere.

Then came the time of the Eidolon Parade… We had "first class" view of that enthralling and beautiful performance from the Levi cab.

Such magnificence is hard to describe with only just a few words…

"We're here. Thank you for taking our Touring Express Levi cab as your choice of transportation; we appreciate you doing so, and don't forget to participate on our customer review online at (_insert website)_, our customer's opinion at making Nautilus Park as enjoyable as possible is vital to our future renovations." The driver was monotonously drawling it was pretty obvious he didn't enjoy his job too much, either that or he probably just sounds that way.

"Thanks," Hope stopped tickling me abruptly and he handed out a tip to the driver.

"Very much appreciated Sir"

The thick glass doors on both sides of the cab flew open and I gingerly stepped out still a bit weakened by Hope's tickling.

Hope came beside me and laughed, "Let's put all our bets in the table right now!"

I shoved him playfully and said, "Fine! A 1000 Gil if you stop being such a clown!"

Hope placed his hands in the air for a mock "I surrender!"

"Better, can we stop by the restaurants first? I'm awfully hungry; I hadn't had breakfast yet." And as if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

I bit my lower lip as my face transformed to a scarlet tomato.

Hope timidly grinned and beckoned me to follow him, "I also forgot about breakfast, now let's go and find a place to eat."

I gripped at the white jacket still around my shoulders and trailed after Hope.

* * *

_Hope_

_-3:46 pm-_

"Mmm, *crunch*!" Vanille was happily munching on her chicken club sandwich, and let me tell you, I never saw Vanille into such state of pure bliss before. It's like each bite was this sacred fragment that Vanille slowly chews, carefully dissolving each juice through her mouth, I haven't even unwrapped my hamburger yet, and already I'm full just looking at Vanille.

"Vanille are you enjoying your food?" Vanille stopped her eating and looked at me, eagerness bursting from her eyes.

"You kidding? This is the best sandwich I have ever had in my life!" She took another mouthful and chewed leisurely. I stood there still watching, my mouth agape in a slight o…

_If only I could have a bite of that sandwich… Vanille makes it so irresistible._

My fingertips was rested in the hem of the paper wrapper of my hamburger, still unopened and uneaten.

This had dragged on a little later than expected when Vanille suddenly noticed me looking at her half-eaten sandwich with that dumb expression worn on my face.

"Hope got a problem? You don't want your hamburger?" Vanille asked, continuing at her sandwich.

I was suddenly snapped out of my daze and I hastily torn off the wrapper that was resting beneath my fingers.

"Err no… It's just that your sandwich looks more delicious than mine." I widened my mouth and bitten off almost 1/3 of the hamburger.

"Oh, is that so…" Vanille outstretched her uneaten part of the chicken sandwich and said, "Here! Take a bite!"

I looked at the chunk of sandwich in front of my face and to Vanille's enthusiastic expression back and forth, I was unsure what to do next.

"Well take a bite Hope! See for yourself if it is delicious." I gulped the last uneaten portion of my burger and I slowly craned my neck to the chicken sandwich in front of me and I took a medium-sized bite.

I worked at it inside my mouth bit by bit the way Vanille seems to do so until it felt like dry paste.

"Delicious ain't it?"

"Yeah" I took a sip of my Choco Shake to wash off the arid chicken taste.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-3:56 PM-_

That Chicken Club Sandwich sure was heaven to my hungry tummy! I hope it wasn't chocobo chicken though…

After Hope had finished his burger we decided to stop by Chocobo Park next, since that was the crown jewel of Nautilus Park where almost all of its visitors stop by. We had a small argument about who's going to pay for the bill and tip though, Hope had insisted on paying for everything, but I cut him off short and handed the wad of Gils to the waiter before he can. He's such a gentleman, but he already paid for almost everything, including the pricey transportations.

…

So here we were walking past crowds and masses of children and grown-ups alike all minding their own businesses, our own business and destination in mind.

"So Hope what did you first thought about me when you delivered that pizza?" Our hands were clasped together and I was playfully swinging it.

"Well at first I thought that: '_gee, this girl sure has such a bright hair color. I wonder if it's natural at all.'" _

I laughed, "It is natural!"

"Yeah I know I was just kidding, what I really did thought of at first was that you're way out of my league. So what about you? What was your first impression of me?"

"I'm out of your league? Well look at us now, was I out of your league?" I continued rocking our hands together as I waited for Hope's answer.

"I guess not… But I'll consider it as just pure luck of mine. If you hadn't stopped by the restaurant the day after, I would have just been left of your redhead image inside of my head forever, not knowing if I'll ever have the chance to see you again." Hope shook his head sullenly.

"Sheesh Hope, you make it sounds so- so depressing! Anyway, my first impression of you was that you were quiet strong."

"Me, strong? Nuh-uh, those words doesn't fit at all."

"You don't believe me? You were holding like a dozen boxes of pizza in one hand while you were busy tap dancing!" I chuckled at that.

"Oh… It was nothing; those pizzas barely weigh to anything."

"Stop putting down yourself Hope! You're a great guy with a big heart and you know you can't deny that!"

…

"Thanks Vanille," Hope muttered.

"No prob, that's what I'm here for." I squeezed at his fingers firmly, relaxing those tensed up joints.

...

Sweet silence continued as we pressed onwards through the crowds, making our way to the NautiLift.

…

We neared a corner when I finally saw him… This cute and adorable guy that has everyone on Cocoon oh-so-obsessed… He's inside the kiosk, looking at me, just begging for me to hug him.

"CARBUNCLE! HOPE, I HAVE TO BUY HIM!" I dragged Hope with me as I race to the kiosk line where little children are already with their parents, mooching for 500 Gil.

"BUT MOM Carbuncle needs me! MOMMY NO! DAD PLEASE!" A young girl was screaming on top of her lungs as her parents lock her up with their death-hold grips, hauling her away from the kiosk.

"Wo-ow" Hope said from behind me.

The truth was that I was just as fervent and zealous over Carbuncle plushies as the 3-year old girl was- I AM OBSESSED!

I was skipping over my legs, peering over the guy in front of me to see how many more people are in line.

"How much longer Vanille? The Chocobo Park is not going to open all night." Hope was impatiently tapping at his wristwatch.

"Calm down will ya'? You're so edgy at times!"

"Fine, how much will those souvenirs cost?" Hope pulled out his leather wallet and took out a fresh wad of Gils.

"Don't know," I merrily hummed.

…

* * *

_Hope_

_-4:15 PM-_

Vanille was hugging at her Carbuncle plushy tightly.

"So soft and adorable!" Vanille mushed her face into Carbuncle's green floppy ears and wiggled her nose in. I looked at the cotton stuffed toy with such lethal stare, like I was ready to throw it into the ground and stomp my feet to destroy it.

_I'm I actually jealous of this teddy Carbuncle? I have a perfect reason though in my defense! Vanille was hugging and kissing that toy for almost 5 minutes straight._

_I haven't gotten such show of affections yet…_

*Cough*

*Cough*

I was pretending something was stuck on my throat to at least earn a look from Vanille.

*Cough*

"Vanille!" *COUGH*

Now I was pretending to gag all over, bending a little for emphasis.

_FOR CRIPES SAKE WOMAN! STOP SNUGGLING THAT CARBUNCLE! I'M RIGHT HERE, IN NEED OF YOUR HUG INSTEAD!_

"What? You need Mum to rock you? Okay!" Vanille hummed a soft tune as she cradled carbuncle between her arms.

_THAT'S IT! ARRGH!_

I scratched at my silver hair furiously, I glanced over at Carbuncle and I swear I saw him smile- no _grin _at me! That little brat!

"Hope? You want to be Bunkie's daddy?" Vanille gave me an innocent puppy-look face, and I couldn't resist but nod yes.

"Here Hope" Vanille carefully gave me Carbuncle as if it was a real child, "You rock him; be a good daddy!"

"Oh-k…" It was so awkward the way I was cooing and swaying the doll, _ick! _I wanted to chuck it over the bridge; I don't really know why I hate this toy so much…

_I have jealousy issues._

"Passenger for two? Please aboard our NautiLift for entry to Chocobo Park." A woman clad with Nautilus Park uniform spoke up all of a sudden as we walked by.

"Yes thank you!" Vanille replied. An empty NautiLift vehicle slid open in a corner and Vanille and I stepped up the stairs and entered.

The NautiLift actually looked very similar to a Levi cab only smaller; it glided down into a tight water-like passage beneath as we start to enter Chocobo Park.

"Vanille's here's uh- _Bunkie_?" I placed Bunkie carefully yet swiftly onto Vanille's motherly arms.

_Good riddance!_

_

* * *

_

_Vanille_

_-4:22 PM-_

The NautiLift rose up to ground level and opened its door once again; we were met with the distinctive smell of Chocobo feathers, an expanse of grass, and sunshine.

"YAY WE'RE HERE!" I jumped out of the NautiLift and scoped around eagerly, my eyes immediately locked on a yellow ruffled Chocobo in front of our path.

"HIYA LITTLE FELLA! WHAT'S YOUR NAME HUH?" I ran towards the Chocobo and stroked its side lovingly; I place my head besides its broad back and closed my eyes.

It squawked a "Kweh!" to me in reply, "Alright, Kweh it is!" I happily whispered.

"Vanille, wait for me will ya!" Hope came beside me and I felt his hands pat around the Chocobo's neck; hesitantly at first, and then he slowly gained confidence.

"These Chocobos will always be gentle won't they?" Hope asked, still rubbing at the Chocobo's nape area.

"Yeah... I've always wanted to see Gran Pulse's wild Chocobos; I've heard they were untamed and wild; very different from ours Cocoon's." My eyes were still closed as I begin to hear the Chocobo's heart beat, imagining what there Gran Pulse relatives might look like.

"Why would you even think of Gran Pulse? Much less see it? Gran Pulse is nothing but a treacherous wasteland where savage beasts fend off of each other…" Hope replied quite bitterly.

At this my eyes flickered open, "Every beast can be tamed and controlled if given the proper care and love, Hope. You must understand that this is the basic principle of developing ones trust." I looked at Hope's eyes intently to make my point firmly across.

"Yeah you are right Vanille…" Hopes eyes softened and I knew he understood.

"Good" I grinned at him warmly and took hold of his hand as I directed him to the wooden plank walk.

"Into Chocobo Park!" I exclaimed.

Hope limply trailed behind my grasp.

* * *

_Hope_

_-4:25 PM-_

I really must have sounded like an idiot in front of Vanille.

I followed behind closely, still a bit dazed on what Vanille had just said to me.

That is… until a smell of nature wafted around my nose.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" I asked.

I pinched my nose with my forefinger and thumb, blocking out anymore of the manure smell, to my surprise Vanille just twirled around the air and gave it a big whiff.

"Ahh, I wonder if the wilderness of Gran Pulse smells like this all the time; it smells so fresh!" Vanille said, hands on hips.

"This smells fresh alright!" I released my fingers from my nose and took in a breath of the soiled air.

"Oh Hope! Look there's a water fountain; let's make a wish, quick!" Vanille bolted off into the water fountain's direction, I swear if I try to keep up with her anymore I'll end in up in the hospital after this date.

"Ok" I walked to the water fountain and approached Vanille to see her doing some prayer-like hand gesture.

"I thought we'll just drop a coin or something…"

I looked at Vanille, her expression so calm and solemn and her head bowed down slightly; her lips moving softly to a silent prayer.

After like 5 seconds she looked up at me staring at her.

"Silly! You can make a wish in whatever form or fashion you want to just that's it's a wish it counts, so drop that coin already!"

I flicked the coin on my thumb to the misting waters; I closed my eyes and made a quick wish.

_I hope Vanille enjoys this date._

I opened my eyes again and immediately saw Vanille trying to climb on a Chocobo's back.

Immediately I felt my heart race to an abnormally high rate.

_What if that Chocobo rums amok wildly? Injuring Vanille on the process?_

_How did she even get there so fast?_

_Crap!_

"Vanille, I don't think that's even allowed!" I yelled.

Too late

Vanille was now sitting comfortably in the Chocobo's back, caressing its side gently.

"Hope, come on! They have Choco-Rides now!" Vanille beckoned me to follow her Chocobo as it winds down to another wooden plank walk.

"Vanille just stay where you are!"

I rushed to the nearest Chocobo and leaped to its back, it squawked a loud "KWEH!" but I only dug my heels even deeper to its feathery wings as I guide it to Vanille's trail.

"Oooh Hope! Look there's a whole family of Chocobos here!" I heard Vanille cried.

My Chocobo rounded a corner and saw Vanille already off her Choco-Ride, a flock of baby Chocobos were dancing and twirling around her head as she laughs merrily.

"I'll name you Softie, you Cuddles, and you Snuggles, and you Peach!" Vanille's high-pitched voice rang.

I hopped off my Chocobo and came to Vanille's side, "You enjoying yourself?" I ask, the baby Chocobos flittered past Vanille and were now tweeting on top of my head.

I was doing this swatting-like motion with my hands but this baby Chocobos aren't fleas, besides they're cute!

"Yeah, look Softie, Cuddles, Snuggles, and Peach likes you!" Vanille giggled.

"I guess so," I replied.

"You can be Bunkie's" Vanille held out the stuff toy, "Softie, Cuddles, Snuggles, and Peach's dad!"

I laughed, "I have too many kids to handle, and I'm only one dad!"

Vanille just smiled.

"Well the Fiend Lord's Keep is just ahead that bridge… Are you sure you don't want to bet again?" Vanille said, backtracking towards the bridge.

"Nope, because it's only a waste of Gil and besides... We both know who's going to win." A sly grin worked on my lips as I said it.

"Is that so? Well 50 Gil to whoever runs to the bridge first!" And just like that Vanille flew off to the bridge.

"Hey Vanille wait! I didn't mean like physical bets!" I ran after Vanille in despair.

_Here comes 50 Gil wasted and another 1000 for the hospital bill after this…_

_

* * *

_

_Vanille_

_-4:40 PM-_

"Hand it over Hope." I ordered.

Hope was gasping as he caught up to me, "Nuh-uh! You had like a few yards head start than me, sorry Vanille but that doesn't count!"

I pouted, "Well even if you had the head start you know I was going to win!" I defended.

"Vanille, the point is you cheated, not the 'ifs,' now let's go to the Fiend Lord's Keep, I heard the ride was beast, as well as the line."

_Not fair! I wanted my 50 Gil!_

I walked besides Hope as we past by maze-like metal paths, I already saw looming ahead was Fiend Lord's Keep with fake lightning bolts thundering over its sky.

I hugged Bunkie closer; I hate lightning.

* * *

_End Ch. 6

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the super long delay for ch. 6 and so sorry for the random pause in the ending. Next chapter will be the grand finale of Hope's and Vanille's date, I have yet to even think of how to end it so fingers crossed! Unfortunately the story itself is coming to its end, but not just yet! I'm thinking of uploading 3 or more chapters after this... Expect ch. 7 next week or the week after that, hopefully school and sleep wouldn't preoccupy me as much as it did for ch. 6._  
_**


	7. Chapter 7: Medicines & Noel

Ch. 7-1: 

_Vanille_

_-4:50 PM-_

_-Nautilus Park-_

_-Fiend Lord's Keep-_

"Hope I'm not so sure anymore… Let's turn back please!" My knees were buckling and my heart was pounding; I was tugging at Hope's sleeve persistently. "Will you stop it Vanille? We're close to getting this ride over with."Hope took my arm off of his shoulder and clutched them firmly against his.

"I thought we had a deal?" Hope smirked.

"No we don't, we already called that off."

The thunder sound effects were growing more menacing as we went through the waiting line, my body was starting to shake really bad. Hope glanced at my side warily and has worried written all over his expression in exchange of his earlier smirks.

"Vanille are your okay? If you really don't want to ride Fiend Lord's Keep, that's fine with me…"

I only shook my head vigorously as I try to suppress my feminine fears.

_Not in front of Hope I won't! _

When it was confirmed that I'll stay by my guards, Hope sighed and gave up.

"Okay, so we continue onwards!" Hope patted my back gently and I gave him a strained sheepish grin.

My stomach bubbled with sickly fear; I clutched at them tightly and ascended to the creaky wagon cart that will serve as our ride.

_This does not look good… _

I knew that soon I'll hurl my guts off, but I paid no heed to the dangerously rusty wagon anyhow.

The little wagon slid us to a dark tunnel, which made my hold to my dear stomach even tighter.

Hope took this as an opportunity to comfort me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders gently.

"You'll be fine with me, Carbuncle's also with you, ain't he?" Hope reassured.

I nodded, "Yeah…" I gulped, as I looked down at the stuffed toy.

_Carbuncle looks creepy in the dark like this… I think I won't be able to sleep with him from now on my room._

As our cart moved along a jugged track, I took notice of the many horror designs and effects which occasionally made me jump and Hope laugh. The wagon was thankfully slow, but immediately (after a few befitting l'cie magic effects were through) the cart suddenly loomed over a pitch black room, the temperature had noticeably dropped, and then all of a sudden-all of the indicators had finally pieced together-the cart lurched over a 90 foot drop into another tunnel!

_Oh no! _My stomach was about to give in… One more drop and that's it. The both of my hands were clasped securely around my delicate stomach.

"Hope…" I whispered.

"Hmm, Vanille what's wrong? Look!" A crack of thunder snapped at gloomy background on my side of the seat, and my body shook with fear again. I cuddled closer to Hope and whimpered.

"I guess roller coasters aren't your strongest suit huh Vanille?" Hope queried. I peeped out from his chest and smiled weakly, "Yeah…you can call it that."

"Woah wait watch out! Another drop is on the way!" Hope let go of me, which heightened my fear right away, and he hurriedly shouted out, "Vanille! The trick to riding roller coasters is to just scream out and letting your hands flail in the air when you drop! Can you do that for me?" I was about to retaliate when the cart tipped over…

_Too late _

"AAAHH HOOPE!" I screamed on top of my lungs as my hands automatically flew above my head when the cart lurched downwards into another dreaded drop. My stomach was feeling really sick at this point and I'm trying soo hard to hold back that mushy chicken sandwich from dumping itself to Hope's lap…

"Hope… T-That was fun…" I managed to mumble out as our wagon slowed down to a stop in front of the exit. I was wobbling when I climbed out of the seat and had Hope nudge me out of the steps, but I was grateful that the ride was finally over.

"It sure doesn't look like you had fun… Vanille, I think you need to go to the bathroom. Come on." I only followed Hope as he guided us out of Fiend Lord's Keep and into the nearest restroom building; my head and my stomach sickness making my vision go blurry.

"_Vanille stay with me!" _Hope demanded as I saw him go foggy on my vision. We were pushing past crowds to go to the restroom, which to my point of view wasn't going any nearer. My eyes were half-lidded by this time, and when I gave a slight nod as a response, my vision became all the more inscrutable and my head to feel like it has been whirring inside a blender for quiet a while.

"H-Hope… I-I, I'm feeling..._uncomfortable_." I slowly slurred, before seeing Hope's despaired expression one last time and finally passing out to the ground.

* * *

_Hope_

I stared at the plain, chrome clock fixed on the plain, bleached white walls of Nautilus Aid Hospital:

_-6:17 PM-_

_-Nautilus Aid Hospital-_

_-Visitor's Lounge- _

I sighed deeply; my mentality still wracked, but finally stabled after the doctor had informed that Vanille was going to be alright after all and was just the case of disruption of the stomach digestion and bowels. He also nicely informed me that we adolescents not to immediately leap into a roller coaster after gulfing down fast food, but seeing that Vanille had done a pretty good abstract painting all over his crisp, pale uniform with bits of milkshake and chicken slices on top, I think he was just pissed about Vanille and his uniform.

I smirked again of the memory of the doctor's horrified expression when Vanille cleared out her stomach content's over the gurney and into his uniform, but soon my smile became a frown once again as postmortems began to cloud my thoughts.

I quickly grab a magazine about Nursing and flipped through the pages with disinterest, just trying not to think about the previous events anymore than I already had. It was causing me serious migraines.

_It was your entire fault! A first date shouldn't have gotten wrong like this. _

_First dates should have been romantic, fun, and enjoyable…but noo! You had to drag Vanille into some stupid betting game and ride a roller coaster afterwards! _

I shook my head slowly for my self reprimanding…I really am a piece of work.

I dropped down the boring magazine to the side, which wasn't helping me distract myself, and shifted relentlessly on the cold, black leather bench I had been sitting at.

"Mr. Estheim? Ms. Oerba wishes for your company." A petite nurse with brunette shoulder-length hair popped out of Vanille's room, giving me a flirtatious smile. I smiled back weakly and mumbled out a 'thanks', teetering around the nurse and quickly slipping inside Vanille's room.

"HOPE!" Vanille, with as much vigor as a child, bounced up from her bed and greeted me with a tight hug.

"Vanille I'm glad you're okay!" I laughed, seeing her back from her bubbly self. I was just so relieved, that I hadn't let go of Vanille for a couple more minutes until she snapped me back with a poke on my neck.

"Gee, no need to act like I was in a month-long coma, 'k?" Vanille giggled, and I just noticed that she was back on her regular outfit from before.

"Hey? Where did the hospital gown go? I thought you puked all over those clothes an hour ago." I asked, "Not that I didn't like your outfit from before or anything."

"The nurses took care of that. They have a nice Laundromat around here_, _so I'm ready to be discharged from the hospital today!" Vanille was bouncing with glee, while I in turn was hesitant.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you just passed out in front of a crowd not too long ago."

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Sheesh you're such a worry wart Hope! Now let's go! Do you think our date is still over?" I had no choice but to be dragged out by Pretty Miss Sunshine herself out of the hospital (which thankfully Vanille had a full insurance plan with) and into a regular taxi cab to be driven on Nautilus downtown.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-6:32 PM-_

_-Nautilus "City of Dreams" Downtown-_

_-Downtown Plaza-_

Hope worriedly leafed through his thinning wad of bills inside his wallet; Vanille meanwhile was already looking over the candy shop nearby, jumping up and down upon the sight of pink lollipops and rainbow skittles. "Hope we should stop by the candy shop, pretty please with cherry on top?" Vanille batted her long, curly eyelashes and gave out a pouty puppy look face that was so irresistible and cute that Hope didn't even tried to resist as Vanille dragged him to shop by the wrist…

_-Couple of minutes later-_

_Hope is such a gentleman_, I thought as I skimmed over aisles and aisles of frilly candy and creamy chocolate. I was well aware of my over-hyped attitude after the hospital incident, I wasn't sure why though, probably some after-effects of the medication they had prescribed to me.

"Hope I think I'll buy this Hello Kitty marshmallow lollipop over here! Have you picked your candy yet?" I looked behind me, expecting him to have been there, but he wasn't. "Hope where are you?" I began to ask, the candy shop wasn't that big, and I can see from my point of view that he wasn't anywhere near me.

"Hope? Hope where are you?" I asked again, this time, worriedly.

* * *

_End Ch. 7-1_

* * *

Ch. 7-2: Noel "Noel Kreiss" 

_Hope_

_-6:50 PM-_

_-Nautilus "City of Dreams" Downtown-_

_-"Moogle Sweets Candy Shop"-_

"_Listen and listen well!"_ Fang breathed on my neck. She had pinned me down on the furthest back corner of the shop under no less than 2 seconds flat- she on top of me, while my face squashed tightly on the blindingly polished pink flooring.

I was too stunned to reply, I was innocently browsing the chocobo-shaped gumdrops on aisle 3 when all of sudden I was pulled back soundlessly and yet surprisingly- _forcefully_ towards the back aisles. I swear I thought I was being kidnapped by a ninja or something- like one of those Japanese action flicks. Anima I was damn well near a heart attack, but then as I hear my assailant's voice, revealing me her identity, I was about ready to push her off me and deem her crazy.

"Fang what the hell are you doing? Let go!" Hope squirmed underneath Megan's wrestle hold, her weight- _though light_, was able to anchor his tall and slim physique down with no sweat.

"Your train to Nautilus departed at exactly _2:30 _this afternoon. The date should have started at around _3:15 PM, _right on time for you two to have watched the _Pompa Sancta Parade. _Let's say you two enjoyed lunch, went around _Nautilus Park _to cuddle with the _chocobos _and had your fair share of _Fiend Lord's Keep. _Now that's about an hour and a half of your date, you were supposed to be back sharp at around _5:30 PM _counting the 5-8 minutes journey from a Levi cab to _Nautilus Station _and then the 15-20 minutes journey from Nautilus back to Palumpolum! So tell me why when I came to pick up Vanille at _Palumpolum Station _at precisely _5:15 PM _and saw _Gladiolus Express _screech to a stop, I did not saw a single pair of silver hair and red hair coming out of those crowds. I was left to worry my ass out for over an hour until I received your text message saying she was out in the hospital! Imagine my horror when I came rushing towards a late train to Nautilus, feeling frantic and scared half to death for whatever have happened to Vanille because you gave me a vague crap text message!"

By the time she neared her last sentence Megan's grip on me loosened considerably and then her whole body shook with the forthcoming sob of tears, she slumped besides me then- her frustrations evident. But I was free from her dead weight hold and this I took the time to carefully explain what had happened in the hospital with me and Vanille.

Stretching my sore muscles from the pressure, I glanced at Fang's pitiful self and took in the view of her lowering her guard down for a minute…- for some sick, twisted reason of mine I felt a twinge on my body go numb from the sight. It was highly unusual for a girl of Fang's '_tough guy' _façade to wear down so easily in front of a guy, and this made me somewhat lenient to the idea of kindling a real friendship with her.

I believe every girl is a softie. It's true; deep inside each and every one of em'… Like give them a puppy or something; they're so cute and irresistible a string of _'aww'_ and heart-shaped glittery eyes should follow; even the most boyish girl couldn't possibly deny that.

_-Couple of minutes passed…-_

"Look I'm sorry I didn't text you the other details. I was too excited when I heard Vanille was perfectly fine and she just took off her merry way immediately with me being dragged down here Downtown. I too wanted to at least properly finish the date and agreed with a last stop here so here we were… _Err- um, so how did you know we would be here though?_ You- you haven't planted a secret tracking GPS on Vanille have you? I mean you certainly wouldn't go there…right?" Hope was now curious on how exactly Fang had known they would be here in a Moogle Sweets Candy Shop. Scratching his gray locks with wonder, Hope waited for Fang's reply. "_Cos I didn't text you none about me and Vanille going here Downtown,_" Hope continued hesitantly.

There was a rather tantalizing pause before Fang began to speak, "No silly… I wouldn't go there…_with Vanille_. I only placed one on you!"

_Huh?_

For the first time since they've met, Fang gave a genuine amused smile towards Hope- without the sarcasm or the otherwise cordial loathing.

"_What the heck?" _Hope looked at Fang with the words clearly expressed _'are you crazy?' _on the wild look on his vivid green eyes.

"Yeah I mean I've done it to all the previous boys Vanille had dated. You're no exception. Can't be too trustworthy of you dirty men. But you know what I actually like you. Compared to the others, you're different somehow _Hope_ and I feel like I can actually trust you someday with taking care of Vanille. Now where is she, huh?" Megan stood up with a permanent beam plastered on her white set of teeth- too sweetly and innocently.

"I was too busy _tracking _you on the GPS _I for got about…_" And she continued to ramble on while thoughts of being tailed around by a device flooded in Hope's mind…

'_If this isn't freaky enough I don't know what is!'_

Hope fired off, "Where's that GPS tracking chip? I don't what you stalking me!" Hope scrambled around his polo and jeans looking for that hiding device tracking his every movement. Everywhere his hands flew: pockets, buttons, and hell- zippers!

After watching Hope's desperate attempt at finding her GPS chip, Megan gleefully decided on a simple statement to casually reply with, "Nah… I'll keep it on you as punishment." Megan's brain cogs were hard at work devising yet another "test" for our dear victim: Hope Estheim.

He just had the luck to date Vanille…

"For what?" Hope exasperated.

"For being clumsy, dimwitted, too tall, having old man's hair color… I can go on you know, oh, but especially for today and for calling me 'Fang' earlier."

Hope was seething mad, but he knew it better to bottle those little cutting remarks down and save them later for revenge- now was not the time yet since he and Vanille weren't really officially official yet, and he knew Megan had the power to break them off for now. Anyway didn't he already apologize for today's mistakes? What the hell was he supposed to do? Come crying words of lament and bow down beneath her like some sort of slave?

"You know what…_sure_." Hope had to surrender, she knew it and he knew it. In the end it all had to be judged and checked by her set of rulings and laws.

'_Megan's Discriminating and Tyrannical Laws: The Guide to Maniacal Guardianship'… _Oh how Hope can picture it now_. And here I was thinking we were off to a smoother path to becoming 'Friends' back there. How stupid. _

"_Good" _

"Good" Hope crisply repeated.

For a moment they were caught in an intense lockdown of eyes; the other testing his loyal subordination to her and the other testing her subtle dictatorship over his relationship.

Neither was wavering. Each pair of eyes had different meanings behind the subtle sparkle twinkling from within.

This wasn't just the matter of winning Vanille's heart, but moreover overcoming this one obstacle barring between the two of them…_this one and stubborn obstacle._

* * *

_Vanille_

_-7:15 PM- _

"Oh Hope! There you are I thought you got lost or something- and Megan?" Vanille was carrying two pink and red plastic bags, each having 1 lb. of candy varieties and assortments. Vanille took the time to shop another bag for Hope; meticulously picking candies she thinks he probably prefers.

It's her little gift for him.

Vanille was worried as to where Hope had gone off to but then only brushed it off as him going to the bathroom for a number 1.

It was a pretty long trip to the restroom, let me tell you that…and Vanille, after checking out her shopped candies in the cashier, was almost tempted to enter the Boy's Bathroom her self to search for Hope, but she only blushed and scoured the shop's corners instead.

Vanille frantically searched and skipped down aisles until finally at last she had found him on the oatmeal cookies section!

'_With Megan?' _

"Uh, Vanille…" Hope stammered, breaking his fierce gaze on Megan's.

'_Huh, what was going on back there…' _thought Vanille, thinking about the fraction of a second-long hateful scowls and frowns etched deeply on Hope's and Megan's faces earlier.

"Vanille!" Fang looked away at Hope's direction and turned to look at Vanille, like Hope was a wall she was just glaring at a minute ago.

Vanille's world brightened immediately upon seeing Megan's sun shining smile. She felt relieved seeing Megan, and forgot about her little malignant exchange between Hope.

"Fang! _Ouch…_" Vanille rubbed her head after being attacked by Fang's fist.

"Don't call me Fang! It's Megan!" Megan scolded, shaking her head lightheartedly at Vanille.

"_Ouch…_Right," Vanille weakly grinned. "So what brings you here? Did Hope call you?" Vanille asked after recovering from that really hard bonk on the head. She was seeing stars for a minute…

Vanille eyed Hope.

"No, no, no Vanille! I won't call her even if my own life at stake!" Hope dramatically replied, shaking his head furiously.

This made my eyes roll, "Come on Hope so how do you suppose Megan would've known where we were in Nautilus?" Vanille's hands were propped on her hips.

Hope vacillated…how was he to reply on this one? '_Oh yeah, just that you're best friend had basically stalked us during our date… No that would be too silly…but wouldn't I telling Vanille just be what Fang wants to happen?' _

Hope began to stutter something. "_Ahh-"_

"Just came here to check on you. Hope texted me 2 hours ago saying you were checked in the hospital. I rushed in, found out you already left the Nautilus Hospital when I arrived, and so I asked the kind nurses where you had your taxi drive off to, and they told me Downtown. I knew you'll be hopping in on the candy store so here I am. I just happened to come by Hope at first that all. We just had a conversation to spare…" Megan replied before Hope could, her _quiet _honest reply shocked him beyond belief. Of course she only left out the part where she had planted a GPS chip on Hope and then recorded and tracked him down by accurate coordinates each on the Nautilus digital map the second the train left for Nautilus.

Hope never knew someone that could come up with a lie that good within record time. '_Maqui was a definite close second…'_

"Oh, gee thanks Megan! Sorry for being such a burden all the time… Don't worry about me too much okay?" Vanille was touched that her BFF would always go so far for her, even though she was still too overprotective and the main reason why for her long-term 'Single' status on Facebook. Fang scared her dates off after a couple of days and she lets her be that way. It was just the way Fang worked, and Vanille's unquestionable compliance stems from way back then when she, Claire, and Fang were all still growing up. Fang bossed them around all the time but Claire was just as stubborn as she was and was also very defiant. Fang and Claire would be too caught up in a heated dispute all the time while Vanille quietly listens; content and happy with just being around her _2nd family- her sisters_, even though watching them fight wasn't really that all pleasant. Vanille would usually calm them down with a proposal to play Monopoly or some sort of board game.

They were all close-knit friends from the start, and losing Claire to the GC had especially hit Vanille the hardest. Fang was coolly laid-back about it; said that Claire was tougher than most and would make it through with flying colors. This was very true, but still… Watching Claire leave to the airport terminal was heartbreaking, like a part of Vanille's heart had shattered. It was a feeling Vanille had never felt strongly of before.

'_**The past is the past… All I have to do is continue looking forward- forward towards tomorrow.'**_

Her other friends meanwhile -in both high school and college- had teased Vanille continuously about her _'single'_ crisis to the point where Vanille was so embarrassed about it that she all together had closed down all of her networking sites just for the sake of not feeling ashamed about reading through comments upon comments asking her why she was still single.

Everybody kept wondering what the problem was; Vanille was cute, in a good college with good education, had her own apartment and was very sociable- 4 points that makes her simply adorable and mature. For a long time Vanille didn't mind, she was single all her high school years and yet that didn't deter her from being optimistic and well-liked amongst the teenage crowds, not counting of course the screwy dates she'd been blindly set upon by friends. But as college rolled along and she sees fellow peers mingling with hunky Pulse University dudes she knew she could no longer push out the longing for a relationship with a _special someone _anymore.

'_I just wish Megan wouldn't scare Hope off or something along the way though… But Hope is different he won't be like them I know it. I mean if he has already survived this long with Megan popping in and out of nowhere- well not exactly from out of nowhere, but still...then maybe he'll also learn to accept her overbearing ways.'_

"I can never worry too much for you Vanille. Especially now you're in college…" Megan endearingly rubbed the spot where she had hit Vanille in previously. "Sorry bout that girly."

"_Ow, _it still hurts…" Vanille pouted, but her little cute smile in the end betrayed her unhappiness. It indeed did stung a little bit still, but Vanille was grateful for the nice gesture from Megan. Rare notions like that from Megan were to be treasured and stored nowadays.

Vanille kept those fleeting yet special moments like that locked away safely in her heart and mind…with a golden key.

Hope had already obtained a very special key of his inside her heart._ It was single, silver one._

* * *

_Hope_

_-7:35 PM-_

"How about going back home, right Hope?" Megan turned to look at Hope, not for his approval but for signs of dissatisfaction at her decision.

Hope's insides churned with disdain. _'Should I up and defy her?'_ Hope rebelliously thought.

"Yeah I am a little bit _worn out_…" was Vanille's sudden reply just as her eyes flutteringly lowered to closing and then snapping back open immediately. The hospital scenario had drained her lively spirits by a little bit… Looks like the hospital's hot dose of caffeine had finally worn out of her.

Hope went by Vanille's side, afraid that she'll eventually fall over in the floor sleeping. Clutching her shoulders tenderly with his left hand as support, Hope stopped and gazed down softly at her for a moment. Hope was a good 7 inches taller than Vanille so his eyes were on top of her cherry-red hair. Hope leaned in to breathe the delicious scent of strawberry bubblegum conditioner wafting from Vanille's soft curls- unaware that he had done so automatically without feeling mindful of his action.

"_Hmm Hope? Let's go home alright?" _Vanille mumbled; already half a sleep.

"_Alright" _Hope gently replied, picking her up from the floor and carrying them out the candy shop.

Whistling in a free taxi cab, Hope tucked Vanille comfortably on the farthest corner of the taxi seat first before climbing in aboard him self.

"_Well?" _Hope looked out of the open vehicle door and waved Megan in hurriedly. "Aren't you hopping in or what?" Hope was beginning to be annoyed; usually he won't be so quick-tempered but different circumstances calls for it.

What's with the indecisiveness? Isn't she going to join them in the ride back to the train station?

"You kiddies go on ahead. I'll catch the next train… I'm here in Nautilus, the _'City of Dreams' _right? Might as well entertain myself here then for awhile... _Remember I can track you down anyways_ _so wherever you go doesn't leave my radar for a second so I'm feeling secured with leaving Vanille with you_… _for now _so Bye!" Megan saw Hope's face fell into one of apprehension. _This pleased her._

The last thing Hope saw of Megan before the cab driver sped off into the cold, concrete highway was this nauseating grin curving her crooked lips. It was a picture so full of underlying ulterior motive and a meaning for it that was surely devious. _Behind that smile was a sadist._

It stayed scarred into Hope's brain for the rest of the ride back to the station.

* * *

_Vanille_

_-8:03 PM-_

_-Nautilus Station-_

My head was being cushioned with something firm, something refreshingly warm. The rest of my body was quivering with the biting cold creeping on my skin. My arms were protected loosely with a cloth that helped to preserve a fraction of my body heat.

'_Hope' _

"_H-hope…" _I muttered after a minute, slowly waking up from my short slumber. My teeth were chattering as a windy current drifted past us- the small note of fresh rain in the air arousing my sense of smell.

"It's raining pretty hard… Our train was delayed for at least another 15 minutes because of the storm. Just continue sleeping on my lap Vanille. I'll wake you up when the train arrives." Hope's voice was sharp and melodious against the hustle and bustle of the Nautilus Station.

I wanted to run out again towards the enticing drumming of the rain. For it to pitter patter against my skin…but my body wouldn't move from this little sleep corner of Hope's.

I only nodded as I felt relatively cold fingers caress my hair relaxingly- the massaging effect helped to soothe me back for another sleep on his lap.

"_T-thank you Hope." _

_-8:20 PM-_

I felt a strong pair of arms sweep me upwards from the bench- I huddled without thinking about it closer to the source of body heat.

_Closer and closer I felt myself more enwrapped with strength and sincerity. _

"_Hope will you take me home?"_

"_Of course…"_

I didn't know the rest- the rest of the journey back home was hazy and foggy and I slept the entire way through…

_**Sleeping innocence: so delicate, so fragile. One breathes- a harmony; one moves- a subtle hint of a dream. Breaking reality and entering fantasy…sleeping innocence, sleeping innocence.**_

* * *

_Hope_

_-8:39 PM-_

_-Palumpolum Station- _

Hope had no other choice but to call the number Megan left him. He couldn't guarantee if this was the safest option though.

_Waking Vanille up and asking her_…he couldn't. Hope tempted himself for another look back at his girlfriend, dozing in a wooden bench by a phone booth. She looked so cute when sleeping; in the train ride back to Palumpolum Hope couldn't resist the urging to kiss her hair a couple of times. Hope's cheeks reddened to a tomato, _okay so maybe he wouldn't tell her he did that…_

Sighing, Hope flipped his flip-phone open and went through his contact list rapidly, checking for the unfamiliar contact.

**Megan's brother (in case of emergency) **

**Mobile: 888-000-0768 **

Hope's thumb finger was pressed flat against the call button, but it didn't twitch a move as Hope hesitated on calling.

'_Should I?'_

Scrolling downwards a note was left beside the contact ID:

**Call Noel to pick up Vanille ASAP**

_Noel…_

Hope's thumb pressed down involuntarily and the phone started dialing the number.

'_Oh crap I didn't want to do that!' _

A couple of seconds of ringing went by until finally someone had picked up _**"Ah, hello who's this?" **_

'Noel' sounded around Hope's age, or maybe a bit younger.

Hope answered, "Yeah this is Vanille's date, Hope Estheim. I just want for me to know Vanille's directions back home so I can take her there myself. Megan told me I could call you."

Hope bit his upper lip.

This time a long pause gapped the time before Noel replied. _**"Wait so you're the one my sister had been talking about… I'll swing by in like 5 minutes since the Palumpolum Station is just like a jog from my neighborhood. Bye." **_

Then he hung up.

'_Ahh, now I can see the resemblance,' _Hope bitterly thought, shutting his phone down with a snap that could've cracked the cell phone screen.

Hope stomped back and forth, back and forth against the concrete sidewalk just outside the train station.

'_I swear if he doesn't show up and this is just some sick sibling prank…' _Hope's cynical thoughts were beginning to create a dark, rumbling cloud inside of his head.

'_Would the brother even be worse than the sister?'_

Hope shivered, if Noel looked like some type of sumo wrestler he'll not pause to stop and think if the guy was nice or not, either way, he'll be fleeing the scene with Vanille. Megan is manipulative and cunning; with a brother that can beat Hope down into a pulp she'll most surely him against Hope.

'_3 minutes, 3 minutes Noel… That's all I'm giving you before I leave.'_

* * *

_Noel_

_-8: 47 PM- _

_-Palumpolum Station-_

"_Silver hair, silver hair and tall…"_ Noel kept all of these things in check as he neared Palumpolum Station.

Noel had stuck to his words and finally saw a 'Hope' befitting the description Megan had cryptically left him with. Hope was standing by a phone booth- no actually pacing relentlessly by it, looking all ready to plan the next _Transgression War _or something by the intensity of his posture and demeanor_. _

'_Dude's needs to chill…and seriously who dyes their hair white?' _Noel incredulously thought. _'Meh makes him all the way easier to identify.'_

Then his eyes lingered on the phone booth bench for some unknown reason…

"_What- is that really-…?" _Noel had laid eyes on Vanille again…after 2 years of being away in Eden University he had forgotten on how beautiful she had really looked… He knew he was going to see her again, but nothing had prepared him for this.

'_There, sleeping on the phone booth bench was a tranquil and stunning girl…' _Noel felt reminiscent pangs radiate on the bottom of his heart, seeing Vanille again was like looking back to his childhood past once again…

She had grown so much in just the 2 years he'd been away… Will he ever catch up now? He wonders.

* * *

_End of Ch. 7-2_

* * *

**A/N: [OLD] -For_ the ones being confused between the difference of "Megan and "Fang" they are no difference! They're the same person! Just that in this story Fang prefers being called "Megan" instead of "Fang". I know the way I use the two name is confusing sometimes, but do keep in mind that they are the same person!_**

**_-Yay for Noel appearing on my fic! :) I think he'll be a nice character to develop, because in the game trailers shown to us thus far he seems a little bit overconfident and cocky (like Fang was *squeals!*). Idk but I love doing characters that are conflicted inside... So I'm throwing in another main character (POVs and such are exclusive only for main characters) for this story that will hinder the budding relationship between Hope and Vanille (mostly Noel). Trust me guys, now that I've added a new character, the story has now expanded further... I seriously need to organize the plot more..._**

**A/N: [NEW 1.8.2012 UPDATE] Nothing new guys, sorry... I decided to just combine part 1 and part 2 of ch. 7 together just because of organization issues...hehe, I'm sorry if you thought that this was a new update... Currently I'm working on another story, but don't worry guys I'm not going to forget this story I promise! 'K see ya guys (hopefully on a brand new ch. 8 featuring more Noel)! xD  
**


End file.
